Kid Avatar Revision
by Kevinwon
Summary: It's a different story from the other 'Kid Avatar', more the explanation is on the first chapter. It's completely different.
1. Chapter 1

**(Another's note) Hello readers of Fanfiction, about to read Kid Avatar. As the creator of the first 'Kid Avatar', when I created that story, I thought what I wrote was good, but when a couple weeks pass by, I came to the thought of rereading what I wrote, but it turns out…there WAS a huge problem. From errors and to the point. So, I took it upon myself to rewrite Kid Avatar. And if any reader read the first Kid Avatar, I've made some big changes to the story, added a few new names, and given the story a more 'AVATAR' to it. So, well, enjoy…**

Kid Avatar (Revision)

Chapter 1 – Life As We Know It

_My name is Desmond Miles. And I'm a fighter at war. Between two groups: the first group, the humans, a.k.a., the Military. That run and operates the island that I live on. As far back as I can remember, the Military has been running things here for the past…50 years. Now, halfway in through the 22__nd__ Century, things with them can't get any worse. Especially, with Colonel Benjamin Quaritch. What a douchbag. He doesn't care what he does to other, as long as he gets his way, things will get worse for the worst of him. And the other group, believe me when I say this, I didn't believe it myself when I first heard about it, 5 months ago on a calm, quiet night, a large rain cloud formed above the island, and in an instant bright light, the whole island turned off…and what was under that rain cloud, they called themselves…the Na'vi. An alien civilization. Yes. ALIEN. _

_ So now, there's a war going on, between the Military, and the Na'vi. The Military, or Quaritch, wants them completely gone off 'his' island. That's either kick them out, or destroy them. The Na'vi will fight back at any costs to stay alive. Especially when there trying to fight for this placed to be called 'home' to them. But I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Why I don't I go back 5 months to when this all started. As I said before, my name is Desmond Miles…and this…is my story…_

5 months ago…

Dream world…

A young Desmond runs around in an open field, playing around with a soccer ball. Kicking it, bouncing it on top of his head. Having fun. In the distance, his mother waves to him to be called over. Desmond smiles happily and rushes over to her. But as Desmond gets closer, the clouds above him get darker. He looks up and sees a giant rain cloud forming above him. Thunder clashes and Desmond looks at his Mother, not moving at all. He walks closer to her.

"Mom?" Desmond asks moving hand closer

Desmond's mom turns around, slowly disappearing in front of him.

"I'm sorry Desmond." Mother says disappearing

Desmond runs towards her and she completely vanishes.

"Mom! Come back! MOM!"

The thunder clashes even harder. Desmond looks up and sees the lighting. He screams up at the top of his lungs. And suddenly, wakes up.

Real world…

Desmond jumps up from out of his bed.

"AHH!"

He breathes heavily. Looks around the room. Wipes the sweat off his face. Time: 7:59 a.m. Location: Miles Residence. Date: March 23rd, 2159. Desmond throws the covers off him and walks to the window. He opens the curtains and sees the city in the distance away from his house. Desmond leans his head against the window and throws it back.

"Another day in hell…"

Desmond turns around and starts his day. He takes a nice warm shower followed by a good delicious, healthy breakfast. He goes on about his business. Looking at the monitor popping up from the contour seeing the Island News. It's the same old crap just different every other day. Desmond grabs his usual things to go on about his day: backpack, hover board, snacks, headphones and finally, phone. Desmond locks up before he leaves, throws down his hover board and, hovers away.

Desmond flies past his neighbors and other residents. Dennis Reed, a couple doors down, walks out of his house and spots Desmond flying past him. Dennis hops on his bike and chases down after Desmond. He comes up along side of him and the two pound fists into each other's hands. And another couple doors down, Sarah Marshall. Slips on her hover blades and catches up to the Two D's. Sarah pats on the back of Dennis's back, they say hey. Sarah rides up in front of Desmond and waves at him. Desmond smiles and Sarah floats right back on the side of him. The three ride their way down into the city and start there day…

Inside the City…

The three fly on by and into the park. They all put their little toys away and walk into the soccer field. Sarah tosses down a ball and the three start playing around. The ball flies over at Desmond.

"Here it comes!" Desmond yelling toward Dennis

Desmond spin kicks in the air and hits the ball hard at Dennis.

"Got it!" Dennis yells kicking it

Dennis slides on the ground and throws the ball at Sarah.

"It's all mine!"

Sarah jumps in the air and slams the ball back down at Desmond.

"Whoa!"

The ball goes past Desmond, bounces a few times and finally comes to a stop at a bunch of thugs walking around in the park. Desmond stops and looks at them. The gang leader, Brad laughs and picks up the ball.

"Well, well. Look at what I got here."

Desmond sighs and crosses his arms. Sarah and Dennis walk up behind him seeing the gang and Brad with their ball.

"Now, how about we play this game for a while boys. I mean, just finding the ball out here with no one playing it seems like fun now, doesn't it?"

"Come on Brad, give us back are ball." Dennis orders

"What, you suddenly loose one of yours?" Brad asks laughing

The guys laugh at Brad's joke. Dennis gets a little embarrassed about the joke. Desmond sighs and steps forward.

"We don't want an argument now Brad. Just give us back our soccer ball now."

"Or what?"

Desmond gulps. He takes another step forward.

"Or I'll make you." Desmond says with a strict look on his face

Brad bounces the ball up and down staring at Desmond still. He shakes his head and tosses the ball at Desmond.

"Whatever. Grab your balls back now." Brad says laughing

The boys laugh and Desmond narrows his eyes.

"You said 'balls'. That a plural. Meaning more then one. There's only one ball here genius."

Brad stumbles around with the right words to Desmond's correction. He waves his hand off at him and the gang leaves them there. Desmond shakes his head and Dennis comes up behind him.

"Thanks Desmond."

"(Shaking head) No problem Dennis. Brad's an idiot and a jerk anyway. You could have taken him."

"(Waving hands) Ah, no. If the situation goes that way, I'll leave him all to you."

"(Smiling) While you sit on the sidelines?"

"(Agreeing) Well yeah. I'll watch and you…kick the shit out of him."

Desmond laughs.

"Come on now."

The three start walking back. Sarah looks back and back at Desmond.

"Brad never comes here during the day. Especially when so many people around can see him." Sarah explains

Desmond looks back.

"Your right Sarah. Maybe we should call in the Military?"

"Well, they haven't caused any problems yet." Sarah explains

"(Bites lip) …Well…maybe. Let's follow them. See what there up too."

Dennis and Sarah agree with Desmond's plan. The three grab their stuff and catch up to Brad and his gang. The three keep their distance. Brad and his gang form a huddle and three see what they're doing.

"Unless Brad ate some 'Smart me up' cereal today or Brad got smart here guys." Desmond explains

"There up to something. For sure." Sarah says

"I don't see what they can do. The M.P.'s are everywhere." Dennis points out

"(Looks at Dennis) Where? (Looks around) I don't see them." Desmond says looking around

"(Pointing them out) One's there and the other's there." Dennis explains pointing at them

Desmond sees the M.P.'s and sees that there just standing around waiting for something to actually happen. He looks at Brad and his gang and they all split up.

"Something's happening right now. Dennis, give me a 'split up' and a 'search'."

"Got it." Dennis says walking away

"Sarah. Give me 'low' and 'high' tag team."

"On it." Sarah walks away and tales on of Brad's friends

Desmond watches in the distance at Brad. Brad looks at one of his friends and nods at him. The friend nods in return and runs ahead past the M.P.'s., he turns around and yells something at them.

"YOU GUYS SUCK AT YOUR JOBS! DO SOMETHING FOR ONCE YOU LAZY EXCUSE FOR COPS!"

The M.P.'s look at each other and the friend starts causing havoc around the park, knocking over trash bins, pushing people. The M.P.'s run up and go after him. Brad turns around and looks at one of his other friends. He nods and the friend starts knocking over the refreshment machines. Dennis comes up behind one of the friends and splits one of them up against the other, but quickly, searches his pocket and comes across a key opener to the refreshment machines. Sarah tag teams with Dennis and trips one of the friends over a bench. Brad sees how much of his plan is screwing up and starts to walk away. But the moment he turns around, Desmond's there standing right behind him with his arms crossed.

"Going somewhere?"

Brad flinches. Desmond tilts his head. Brad yells and swings his arm at him, but Desmond ducks and Desmond forces Brad over and into a bench. Desmond wipes down his shirt and walks over to the overturned, on his head, Brad.

"Nice little trick you tried to pull here. Very thought out. Even for a quarter brain like yourself."

Brad stares at the upside Desmond. Desmond looks up and kicks forward Brad's legs.

"Move your legs; you look disgusting lying like that."

Brad's legs fall forward. The M.P.'s run back and see the disaster in the area.

"What the?" M.P. asks

Desmond walks up to the M.P. He looks at Desmond and puts his hands over his cuffs.

"When you got distracted by Genius over there, a.k.a. Brad. He took it upon himself to try and steal off the refreshment machines over there." Desmond explains pointing past the M.P.'s

The M.P.'s look.

"Now here's the part where you arrest him maybe?"

The M.P.'s look at Desmond and one of them orders to call for back up and arrest the thugs and Brad. The one M.P. stays close to Desmond and calls out for a name.

"I guess we owe you one Mr.?"

Desmond crosses his arms.

"Miles. Desmond Miles."

The M.P. almost writes down the name and recognizes it. He slowly looks up.

"Miles?', Desmond nods, 'Any relation to Major Miles?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah, he's my father."

The M.P. gulps and force shakes a hand with Desmond.

"Why thank you so much for your help Mr. Miles. You did a wonderful duty today. Good day." M.P. says nervously walking away

Desmond sort of smiles and watches the M.P. walk away with the thugs and Brad. Sarah and Dennis walk back to Desmond and watch everyone leave.

"You tell him who you're related too?" Sarah asks with a smile

Desmond nods.

"Yeah. Force shook my hand."

Dennis laughs.

"That reaction never gets old."

Desmond sighs.

"Come on guys; let's get on with our game."

Dennis and Sarah agree and follow Desmond back to the field.

At the Military Base across the island…

At the top floors of the base, Dr. Helen Augustine leaves the medical bay with a glass monitor in hand checking today's patients. Down the hallway, Major Jake Miles heads up to Helen.

"How are today's patients Dr.?"

Helen looks at Jake.

"Good Major. Full recovery. But I don't understand how your soldiers can get this injured in patrolling the City."

Jake shrugs.

"I don't know myself Helen. They must be up to something."

"Hmm."

It stays quiet. Helen pears over at Jake for a second and puts a pen in her pocket.

"I take it that you didn't just come by to ask about my patients Jake."

Jake rubs his hair back and sighs.

"No I didn't."

Helen smiles.

"I figured."

The two stop walking.

"What's the problem Jake?"

Jake sighs and looks back up at Helen.

"It's…Desmond."

Helen blinks.

"What's wrong with Desmond?"

Jake gulps in figuring out how to explain it.

"It's that…time of the year…"

Helen nods.

"Oh…right. That time."

Jake nods.

"Yeah…he doesn't…look at me or talk about it."

"Do you try to talk to him?"

"Of course, I just…"

Suddenly a soldier walks by between them and Helen guides Jake to her office.

"Here, talk in my office."

The two go to Helen's office. Jake shuts the door.

"He doesn't talk to me about it because…of what I did to him when it did happen."

Helen sits down.

"I see."

"And I believe he thinks of me as… 'What the hell kind of father am I to do that to his own son' theory."

Helen rubs her face.

"What did you do again exactly?"

Jake thinks for a moment.

"Uhh…it's been seven years. Feels like it still happened yesterday…I kind of…"

Jake almost says it but suddenly Colonel Quaritch barrages in the room.

"Major Miles!"

Jake gets up.

"Colonel Quaritch."

Quaritch walks into the room.

"I've been looking all over for you. You keep hiding like this from me I'll begin to think you're up to something."

Jake shakes his head.

"No Quaritch, of course not."

"Alright then. Come on, we got work to do."

"Right Sir."

Helen gets up and follows the two men out. Helen quickly grabs hold of Jake's arm and he looks back.

"Will talk again later, alright Jake?"

Jake nods.

"Right Helen. See you around."

"Later…"

Jake catches up to Quaritch. Helen leans against the wall and goes back into her office. She sits down and pulls up a monitor near her. She sighs softly and reaches for something in her desk. She pulls out a picture and stares at it for a moment. She sighs again and Helen stares at a photograph of Desmond and his mother in the picture together.

"Oh Desmond…"

Later that day…

Night comes along across the island/City. The gang, Desmond, Sarah, and Dennis ride along the sidewalk in the City. The City lights up from all the bright lights beaming against it. The buildings are tall and really white. Desmond stops in front of a popular bar and kicks up his board.

"And we're here."

Dennis and Sarah look up at the bar sign and look at Desmond.

"Again Desmond?" Dennis asks

"Yeah, why not? I like this place."

"Yeah, but were not allowed in." Sarah explains

Desmond smiles.

"Don't worry. I drop my dad's name off and they'll let me pass."

Sarah and Dennis look at each other and follow Desmond in. Dennis locks up his bike and Sarah throws her hover blades on her back. Desmond walks through the crowd and finds himself and his friends a table.

"Alright."

A waitress walks by.

"What can I get you three?"

"Soda." Dennis asks for

"Water's fine." Sarah asks for

"Uhh…beer."

Dennis and Sarah look at Desmond. The waitress looks at Desmond and sees how 'young' he is.

"Are you even old enough to drink?"

Desmond looks funny at the waitress.

"I wouldn't ask for it if I couldn't."

The waitress pulls out an I.D. pad.

"Please place your thumb on the pad."

Desmond rolls his eyes and sighs hard.

"Fine."

Desmond places his thumb on the pad and it scans his thumb. A green light pops up saying, 'Over the age'. The waitress nods.

"Alright. Soda, water and beer coming back."

Desmond sighs in relief and Dennis looks at Desmond.

"You had a forger system in your pocket, didn't you?"

Desmond looks the other way.

"I will not either confirm or deny that Dennis." Desmond explains looking back at him

Dennis rolls his eyes and looks off to the side at the giant TV screen. Desmond moves his eyes over and sees Sarah just…staring at him. Desmond shrugs.

"What?"

Sarah rolls her eyes and leans forward.

"Beer? Are you kidding me Desmond?"

Desmond leans back.

"What? I'm just getting the low down here. It's not like I'm hurting anyone."

"You're hurting me when you do this to yourself."

Desmond waves it off.

"Oh please."

The waitress comes back. She sets down each glass. The three hold up their drinks. Desmond toasts it.

"Here's to…' takes a while to think of something, 'Friendship…because…I couldn't ask for better friends…' Sarah and Dennis look at each other and back at Desmond, 'So…to friendship."

Desmond 'clings' against their glasses. Desmond takes a whiff of the beer and Sarah and Dennis drink their drinks. Desmond almost puts the glass against his lips and suddenly a man at the bar yells at a girl. Desmond turns his head and sees what's going on. The man slaps her and everyone in the bar doesn't do anything. Desmond gulps really hard and gets up. Sarah sees Desmond getting up and watches him leave.

"Where you going Desmond?"

Desmond just looks straight ahead.

"To help."

Sarah looks ahead of Desmond and sees what's going on. She quickly gets up and follows.

"Oh shit."

Desmond walks up quietly behind the man as he yells at the woman.

"You stupid bitch! Can't you get anything right?"

He hits her again. Desmond forms a fist in his right hand and taps the guy on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy."

The man turns around.

"What?"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

He looks up and down.

"Mind your own business pip-squeak. Adults here are having a conversation. No business for a child." Man says looking back at woman

Desmond sort of smiles. He taps the guy on the shoulder again, hard.

"When I see an asshole hitting a defensive girl it turns out that it is my business to see a half ass man beat up people who are smaller than him."

He turns around again.

"Yeah, well, I'm looking at you and I defiantly see something smaller than me."

"Oh do you now?" Desmond asks moving closer

Sarah rushes in and pulls Desmond back.

"Desmond, don't. It's not worth it."

Desmond looks funny at Sarah. The man laughs.

"Yeah, listen to your little girlfriend here and mind your own business." Man says turning around

Desmond smiles and cracks his knuckles.

"Okay, three things. 1: she's not my girlfriend', Desmond reaches for the stool underneath the guy, '2: I suggest you schedule an appointment with a dentist', grabs hold of the stool, 'and 3: you wouldn't by any chance have a hard jaw now would you?"

"What?" Man asks turning around

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"I didn't think so."

Desmond pulls the stool out of under the man and his mouth hits the top of the bar hard. Desmond pulls back the man and slides him hard on the ground. Desmond backs up and the man rushes up with an angry rush of adrenaline running through him. He points hard at Desmond.

"You're dead!"

Desmond shrugs and the guy launches himself at Desmond. Desmond jumps out the way and at the same time, trips the man into the bar forces his head, to hit the far face first. Desmond wraps his arm around the guys head and slams him backwards against the ground again really hard. The man struggles hard with Desmond almost choking him to death.

"I can't breathe!"

"(Struggling) That's the point."

The woman looks down at the two. Desmond looks up at her.

"Say you're sorry."

The man struggles and Desmond, 'forces' a little push for him to say it.

"I'm, I'm sorry!"

"I didn't hear you."

"I'M SORRY!"

"Now mean it."

"I'M REALLY SORRY!"

Desmond slams the guys head into the ground really hard and gets up. Desmond wipes himself down and looks at the woman.

"Nothing's worse than having the strong pray on the weak like you."

The woman says nothing. The bar tender walks over and looks at Desmond.

"Get out of my bar before I call the M.P.'s."

Desmond looks at the bartender.

"Why are you kicking me out? He's the one who started it."

"Yeah well you're the one who sure as hell finished it. Now get out before I have you thrown out!"

Desmond blinks and puts his hands up.

"Hey, hey now. Don't get upset. I was just leaving." Desmond says walking out

Desmond leaves the bar and looks around at the dark night around him. Not much going on around him. Street lights are on, cars going by. Desmond slowly looks up and stares at the night sky.

_All I ever do is try to help people. I try never to be the 'stronger' person. With a little hand to hand combat knowledge in mind, that really turns out to be helpful. Sometimes. But, what I did in there…was that even helpful? I seriously don't know…_

**Hey, hey, readers, first chapter of Kid Avatar. I'll try to post the second chapter as quickly as I can, work and school don't mix well with my free time. So well, Desmond is curious about himself about helping people, helping people can be very good in a way, or in a bad way as well. Next time in Kid Avatar, Chapter 2, Mysterious Cloud. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Mysterious Cloud

Desmond walks quietly down the block. He puts his hands in his pocket and sighs. Then suddenly, Sarah and Dennis catch up to him and stop in front of him.

(Surprised, not really showing it) "Guys…thought you were still at the bar."

"Well, it's not the same there with you Desmond." Dennis explains

Desmond throws his head up.

"Besides, you really crashed the party." Sarah comments

Desmond nods.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm the real party crasher." Desmond says walking past the two

Dennis and Sarah look at each other and catch up to Desmond.

"Hey, Desmond, I didn't mean it like that." Dennis says

Desmond puts his hand up.

"Not a problem Dennis. If it were you, I'll say anything to put a smile on my face."

Dennis narrows his eyes.

"I wasn't trying to put a smile on my face."

Desmond shrugs.

"Well…either way. It's what I would do."

Desmond stops walking and looks back at Dennis. Desmond sort of smiles and Dennis chuckles.

"That…you would do Desmond."

Desmond thumbs up. Dennis looks to the side and sees it's his house.

"Well, I'm home. I'll see you two later."

Sarah and Desmond wave goodbye at Dennis. He heads in, and now it's just Sarah and Desmond. Desmond begins to walk away and Sarah catches up.

"So." Sarah says

"What?" Desmond asks looking at Sarah

Sarah looks at Desmond.

"Nothing. Thought I get a conversation going."

"You can talk. I'm a good listener."

"That you are. Mind if I ask you a question."

"Hit me."

Sarah does. Desmond rubs his head.

"Not literally."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said. What's the question?" Desmond asks rubbing his head

"Why'd you save that girl?"

Desmond looks back.

"The girl in the bar?"

Sarah nods. Desmond shrugs.

"I wasn't going to just sit by. Seeing every other person in that bar not doing anything just made me sick."

"So you did it because you were sick?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"No, Sarah. I did it because it's who I am. Besides, if it was happening to you, I would pause just to scan the situation. I'd beat the crap out of the person."

Sarah just blinks. Desmond nods and heads on. Sarah catches up.

"You'd beat up anything that'd touch me?"

"Depending on the situation. I wouldn't let anyone put their hands on my friends like that."

Sarah gets the idea now and looks the other way.

"Oh, I see."

They come up to Sarah's house. Sarah looks.

"I'm home."

Desmond nods.

"Well…see you tomorrow Desmond."

Desmond waves. Desmond waits and watches Sarah get into her house. She does and Alex continues onto his house. He slowly starts to come up to it. He stares at it for a moment and shrugs.

"Home sweet home." Desmond whispers to himself

Desmond walks past the yard and up to the door. He places his thumb on the door and it opens. Alex sets down his board and bag to the side and looks up.

"Lights."

The house lights up. Desmond's board floats around and he accidentally bumps into it. It floats in front of the door. Alex heads to the kitchen and pulls out a cold pizza from the fridge. He tosses it in the stove, 2 seconds later; it comes out like it just got out of the oven from the restaurant. Desmond takes it to the living room and grabs a seat at the far end of the table. He pulls up a screen to his left and starts watching TV.

Outside, Jake pulls in the driveway and sighs. He looks up and sees the house lit up and realizes Desmond must be home. He takes a deep breath and grabs his things. He walks to the front door and enters. Inside the kitchen, Desmond continues to stare at the TV screen. Then all of a suddenly, Jake yells and a loud commotion is heard. Desmond turns without a flinch and Jake pushes himself up and sees he tripped over the board…again. Desmond smiles.

"Zero for Miles, two hundred and fifty for me."

Jake walks into the kitchen and grabs a cold one. He walks into the dining room where Desmond is and looks at him, painfully.

"How many times have I told you not to leave your board right in front of the door when I come home?"

Looks at Jake.

"Two hundred fifty one times, including this time."

Jake rolls his eyes.

"Please, Desmond. Don't leave it there for me to break my neck." Jake explains sitting down

Desmond looks down.

"Or maybe your head."

Jake looks across the table.

"What'd you just say?"

Without looking.

"Nothing."

Jake gulps and sees the dinner for tonight.

"Pizza tonight?"

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Well, obviously. It's the only thing here."

Jake slowly looks the other way.

"I'll just grab a slice." Jake says reaching over

Desmond throws up his eyebrows. Jake takes a bite of the pizza and looks across the table at Desmond again.

"Headquarters got a call today of a big fight in one of the local bars."

Desmond stops what he's doing, but still looks at the screen.

"The report said some kid took it upon himself to beat someone up without any reason."

Desmond slowly looks at his Dad. Jake looks funny at Desmond.

"Know anyone like that?"

Desmond keeps a blank look on his face.

"Lots of kids live here on the island…DAD. Could be anyone."

"The description report seems to fit your look a bit."

"Lots of boys look like me. I just happen to have that face…Jake."

Jake slams his hand into the table.

"Dammit Desmond, why'd you do it?"

Desmond calmly wipes his mouth.

"Must I have a reason?"

"Yes. There's always a reason for everything."

"Except for you though, right?"

Jake narrows his eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Desmond leans back into the chair.

"It means what it means, DAD. I must have a reason for everything I do. I won't admit that I was there. But just in case if I was…. I think the reason that 'kid' did what he did, was for a very, GOOD, reason."

Jake rubs his face. Desmond crosses his arms.

"You want to know my reason, don't you Desmond?"

Desmond shrugs.

"You always told me someday you would tell me. It's only been seven years. Ready to tell me now or you want to see more description reports at the base more of me?"

Jake stays quiet. Desmond throws his hands up.

"Go figure."

Desmond stands up.

"You know Dad; I don't know what it takes to be a man. I really don't. I'm not one…well yet. But sometimes when I look at you, I wonder if your one…at all."

Desmond walks outside and into the backyard. Jake sighs and follows Desmond.

"Desmond, Desmond!"

At Base…

Inside one of the computer rooms that analyzes the island for weather and earthquake reports. A strange odd cloud starts moving towards the island. A woman spots it and informs another officer to check it out.

Back at the Miles's home…

Desmond walks out in the hard, mad as hell. He stomps his foot and Jake comes up behind him.

"Desmond, let's be civil about this."

Desmond turns around, blinks.

"Civil? Did you just say…? 'Civil'? Oh, you did not just say that, Dad." Alex says walking to his father

Jake sighs.

"Let's just talk Desmond."

"There's nothing to talk about. You said what you wanted to say seven years ago. What difference does it make now?"

"Desmond, give me a chance."

"Chances are earned, not given."

"And respect is earned, not handed out."

"You've lost all my respect. Makes me wonder sometimes how you even got it as the rank you are." Desmond says walking past his father

Jake turns around and grabs Desmond. Desmond slams his hand away.

"Get your hands off me! I'm not ten Dad! I'm not your little boy who you can pick up and scream at in your face. Touch me again, I'll plant you in the ground and watch you sink."

Jake just blinks to see his own son ready to fight him.

Back at the Base…

The cloud moves more and more over the island. Officers report in and try to figure out what's causing this.

Back at home…

The cloud forms above the island. Thunder clashes. Desmond and Jake look up and see the lighting strike above them. And throughout the rest of the city, people look up and see this lighting storm appearing over their heads. The lighting clashes hard, a thousand times worse than any other lightning bolt. Jake stands near his son looking up at the storm above them.

"What the hell?" Jake asks

"That's no ordinary lighting storm."

"No. It isn't."

The lighting strikes down hard on the city. The bolts crash hard in the streets as cars try to avoid them. People in their homes see the lightning bolts crash hard in front of their yawns. They back up into their houses. Desmond and Jake, they separate as a lightning bolt crashes between them. They both hit something and rush back into the house. Desmond runs to the front of the house and gets a clear view of the city from there. He sees the lightning bolts clashing hard down into the city. Jake runs to his son with an earpiece in his ear.

"Base, this is Major Miles! Report! What the hell is happening!"

Colonel Quaritch runs down the hallway into the room where the screens are showing the lighting storm. He asks what's causing this but the officers are finding nothing to the causes of it. Then suddenly, the storm stops. People on the streets of the City move out from what they were hiding behind and look around. The cloud forms some kind of soft light behind it. Something's going on behind the cloud from what it looks like. Desmond blinks and walks outside. Jake sees.

"Desmond!"

Desmond walks outside and looks up. Jake does the same. Back in the monitoring room, the officer analyzes the cloud and pick up something.

"What? What now?" Quaritch asks

"Sir, get down!" Officer yells

And suddenly, the ground begins to shake. All around the island, inside and out the city, it shakes hard. People loose there balance and hit the ground. Desmond tries to keep his balance and looks around.

"Earthquake!" Desmond shouts

"It can't be! The City's walls and around are reinforced! We shouldn't be able to feel anything!"

The shaking gets worse. The cloud above starts to shine. People look up. Desmond falls to the ground and looks up at the light shining through the cloud. And then suddenly, it stops. People look around wondering what the hell is going on. Then the cloud suddenly explodes from the light and completely disappears. Inside the base, all officers get up and check to make sure everyone's okay. Quaritch gets up and asks for a report. Desmond and Jake get up and Jake gets back with a connection.

"Base! Come in, report! Hello? It's down? Connections are down?"

Desmond walks forward.

"It's not just the phone lines. The entire City is down."

Jake turns and sees the entire City in darkness.

"What the hell?"

Desmond shakes his head. Then suddenly, Sarah from down the street calls his name.

"Desmond! Desmond!"

Desmond turns his head and sees Sarah running to him.

"Sarah!"

The two run at each other. Jake watches and finally gets a connection.

"Hello? Hello! Finally, someone finally answers. This is Major Miles. Put me through to Colonel Quaritch."

"Quaritch here, Miles?"

"Sire, I finally got to you. What's going on?"

"We don't know yet, were still waiting for the computers to come back online. Oh, wait! They just turned back on. Get me something people!"

Jake looks to the side and sees Desmond making sure Sarah's alright. He walks towards them.

"Desmond."

Desmond turns around.

"I got to get back to the Base."

"Mr. Miles, what's going on?" Sarah asks

"Don't know. That cloud thing somehow managed to wipe out the entire cities power. I need to get back."

Jake runs off. Desmond looks at Sarah.

"You alright? Family okay?"

"We're fine. We were eating dinner and all of a sudden the lighting, the shaking and finally the darkness."

"Yeah, same here. I don't remember a stormy night being on today's Island's Weather Update."

"Me either."

"Guys!" Dennis yells from down the block

Sarah and Desmond turn around and see Dennis running towards them. Desmond waves.

"Dennis. Better late than never."

"Guys, look!" Dennis yells pointing

Sarah and Desmond look up and see Samson's and Scorpion's flying outside the city. Desmond follows.

"Why the hell are Samson's and Scorpion's being dispatched? Even more of the question, why are they heading outside the City?"

"I know. I went outside and saw M.P.'s telling everyone to go back into their homes."

Sarah looks back at Dennis.

"Why?"

"They said something…appeared outside the City."

Desmond slowly turns around.

"Something 'appeared'? What does that mean?"

Dennis shrugs.

"Don't know. From what the M.P. said, something was there after the cloud or something disappeared that wasn't there before the cloud appeared."

Desmond blinks and looks back up at the sky.

At base…

Helen looks at small wounded soldiers. She runs to the next person checking them out. Jake runs in and spots Helen down the hall.

"Helen!"

Helen turns around and sees Jake.

"Jake! Thank God you're here. What the hell's happening?"

"Still trying to figure that one out. Where's Quaritch?"

"In the Search and Party."

"Right."

Jake almost walks away but turns around.

"The Search and Party room? Why the hell is he in there? Why does he have men dispatched? Where the hell are they?"

Helen turns around.

"We found the location to that massive E.M.P force. It occurred', moves somebody, 'outside the City. He dispatched men to check it out."

"There was an E.M.P. blast?"

"Not exactly. Something…stronger, powerful than just an E.M.P. blast."

Jake just blinks. Helen sees it.

"I know, I'm trying to help the wounded here, I'll meet up with you with Quaritch in a bit."

Jake nods.

"Right."

Jake runs off and heads to the room Quaritch is in.

Outside the City…

Samson's lower down to the ground and men dispatch. Scorpion's stay close to any hard level action.

"Ground team in." Soldier says

"Alright, move in and find anything suspicious." Quaritch orders

Jake runs into the room and stares at a bunch of soldier monitors. They see what the soldiers see. Jake looks and moves closer to Quaritch.

"Sir."

Quaritch sees Jake.

"Miles, so glad you could join us."

"Sorry Sir, pitch black out there."

"So I've heard."

"Sir, why do you have men dispatched? "

"We found the source of what we believe that caused all this. I've sent men out there to check it out."

"Sir, couldn't this wait till morning?" Jake asks whispering

Quaritch looks at Jake like he's crazy.

"Miles, I don't if you got hit on the head when the shaking began, but something really weird has happened', moves closer, 'and I want to figure out, what the hell, is going, on."

Jake just blinks. He slowly looks at the monitors. The soldiers move around in the darkness in the forest. Quaritch grabs a microphone.

"Ground team, find anything?"

"Nothing yet Sir, wait. Hold on."

The people in the room wait. The soldiers look around at the ground. The notice, footprints all over the ground, scattered everywhere. Quaritch calls back.

"Tell me what you found."

"Uh, Sir, I…don't know how to say this but I'm seeing what I'm seeing…"

"What is it?"

"It looks like…footprints."

Everyone in the room blinks. Quaritch moves closer.

"Foot…prints?"

"Yeah, look for yourself."

Everyone looks at the monitors they see the footprints in the dirt in the ground. One soldier puts his foot alongside it and see how bigger they are.

"Unless some idiot from inside the City stumbled around here with a few of his friends, and they have size…sixteen shoes, this seems like a big joke Sir."

Quaritch sighs.

"Keep looking. And come up with something more than giant footprints."

"Copy that sir."

The soldiers look at one another and move out. Everyone in the room waits around. The soldiers move quietly as possible through the forest. Some noises are heard in the distance and one soldier hears it.

"What was that?"

"Relax Private, probably just a wolf."

"Sounds more bigly then a wolf."

"Focus men. Don't shoot until you can identity if it's hostile."

The men copy the Lt.'s order. The men keep moving. In the distance, Viperwolves see the soldiers in the distance and scatter around. The men keep their guns up wondering what's moving around out there. Another strange noise is heard and a soldier spins around.

"There it is again!"

"Keep calm. It's just a wolf or something."

The soldier fixes his light so it shoots out more.

"Come on, come on, come on!"

He gets the light to where he wants. He flashes it at the noise and sees the Viperwolves.

"Ah, ah, Lt.?"

"What?" Lt. asks turning around

The soldiers turn around and see the Viperwolves all around.

"Those don't look like wolfs sir!"

The Lt. looks around and sees their surrounded. He slowly lifts his gun up and…

"OPEN FIRE!"

The soldiers fire like crazy all around. The people in the room try to see what they're shooting at but can't exactly make it out. Quaritch holds the earpiece close at hand.

"Lt.! Answer me! What are you shooting at!"

"AH! Don't know sir! It's nothing I haven't ever scene before! To the right!"

Quaritch slams his hand down.

"Damn it! Get out of there! Now! Move!"

"Everybody! Move out! Move!"

"Samson one, report back and retrieve."

"Rodger that."

The Samson gets ready and lifts off. The soldiers run away from the Viperwolves. One jumps on a soldier and another soldier fires hard at it. He kills it repeatedly and the other soldier drags him away.

"Come on!"

The soldiers run into an open field. In the distance, a bunch of Titanothere run in a stampede motion. The soldiers look and get out of the way. They watch these giant beasts run past them.

"What the hell are these things?" Soldier asks

"There huge!"

"There not dinosaurs!"

"Good thing there only ground animals."

A soldier looks up and sees a bunch of Banshees.

"Don't speak to fast, look up!"

The soldiers look up and see the Banshees flying around.

"What the hell are those things!"

"I ain't waiting to find out! Move!" Lt. yells

The soldiers get up and run for it. The Samson radios in to the Lt. and tells him he's almost there for a pick up.

"Copy that."

"E.T.A., five minutes…holy SHIT!"

The pilot flies around past the Great Leonopteryx. The pilot looks back.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did you see them? Those big bird things?"

"If that's considered big, I want to see gigantic."

"What? You saw something else?"

"Yeah, it was huge."

The Soldiers keep moving. They suddenly stop as a bunch of Dire Horses. The Soldier waves his hand around and the team moves out. The Soldiers make it to the spot where they got dropped off but they don't see the Samson insight.

"Samson! Where here, where the hell are you?"

"Having trouble here! A bunch of birds are flying around me."

"Oh so you saw the baby birds then."

"Babies?"

"Look, get here as quickly as you can!"

"I'll do my best."

The Soldiers stay on their toes. Up in the trees, the Na'vi look down at the men standing around. They move around quietly. A Soldier catches his breath and looks up at the trees. He sees some movement and points up.

"Nine o clock! Up high!" Soldier yells pointing up

The soldiers point up at the trees. They stay on their toes to, ANYTHING. The Na'vi stay close to the trees. They hop around looking at the Soldiers. The Soldiers don't see anything at first; a Na'vi makes a slip of a mistake on a tree, a branch falls and the soldier's fire upon up at the trees. The Soldiers scream as they shoot at, everything. The Na'vi run away from whatever is firing at them, but one Warrior gets a shot off into his arm. A female Warrior draws her bow back and fires at the soldier. The soldier flies back as his gun breaks in half and he gets an arrow into his soldier. The Samson lands in closer.

The soldiers run and pick up their fellow soldier. The fires some more shots off at the trees. The pick him up and throw him into the Samson. The Samson takes off and heads back to the City.

**Hey, hey, Readers, sorry for the wait, work and school, but I soon to do the next chapter really soon. So, the power of the mysterious cloud has began and ended. But was it just more than a cloud? I guess some people wished for rain then giant creatures running around causing chaos. So, Quaritch is going to have his hands full in the next chapter, so next time, Kid Avatar Chapter 3, New Life Forms**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – New Life Forms

Following morning…

Desmond walks out of his house looking around at the following houses. He notices not much going on and looks up at the sky. He doesn't see any Samson's or Scorpions being sent out. Desmond looks into the distance and sees the Military Base all the way on the other side of the City. Desmond drops down his hover board and moves on there.

At the Military Base…

Helen looks at the injured soldier on the bed examining his arm. She analyzes it from a computer and starts treating the wound. The Soldier twitches as Helen runs a stitch through him. Jake and Quaritch stand in the room as well with the Soldier. Quaritch steps forward.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about what happened?" Quaritch asks with his arms crossed

The Soldier lifts his head up.

"Not that much else Sir. We heard or saw something…moving around in the trees above. Next thing I know…I got shot by that…arrow." Soldier explains pointing at it near him

Quaritch walks over to the arrow that struck the Soldier. He examines it and notice how long it is.

"It's almost four feet long. God Damn. What the hell happened last night?"

"Were still collecting the video footage from the other soldiers Sir." Jake explains

"Well, what's taking so long? They weren't out there for three hours. Let alone an hour."

"Some of the cameras got damaged during the run Sir." Jake explains again

Quaritch sighs. Helen finishes up.

"Done. Now take it easy."

The Soldier nods and lies back. Helen walks out of the room and Quaritch and Jake follow her.

"Dr. Augustine, once the videos are done uploading I want you to look at them." Quaritch orders

Helen turns around.

"Sir, I got other wounded Soldiers to look at, they need medical atten…"

"I don't care! Do what you're told and figure something out!" Quaritch yells

Helen just blinks. Quaritch looks pissed at Helen and walks away from the two. Jake walks in front of Helen.

"He's just mad because he doesn't know what's happening, that's all."

Helen rolls her eyes.

"And when he doesn't, he takes it out on everyone." Helen explains rubbing her eyes

Jake looks down the hall and back.

"Look, I have a look at the footage when it's done, you tend to the wounded."

Helen looks at Jake funny.

"Don't worry, I'll have Quaritch yell at me instead."

Helen sort of smiles.

"Thanks Jake."

The two go their separate ways.

Outside, right at the front gates of the Military Base…

Desmond slows down as he approaches the Military Base. He slowly floats his way towards it. He comes up to the front gate and looks at the access code reader. Desmond reaches in his pocket and pulls out the _Enforcer_. A small quick handle device that force a random code to be entered into the computer. Desmond places it against it and the gates open. Desmond kicks up his hover board, it shrinks down to a smaller size and Desmond walks in.

As Desmond enters the area, he notices all around the Soldiers preparing up for something. He notices in the distance Scorpions and Samson's being uploading with ammo to the hull. Desmond shakes his head and heads to the main lobby of the Base. Desmond enters the lobby and looks around at Soldiers, (Not heavy armed, more like radio control Soldiers), running around like crazy. Desmond shakes his head and goes to the main desk where a female Soldier is operating quickly with an earpiece to each caller.

"Military Base, your call will be corrected, please hold."

Desmond walks up and sees the woman busy. She slowly turns around sees Desmond. Desmond waves.

"Hi."

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see Jake Miles."

"You have an appointment?"

Desmond blinks to believe this woman doesn't know who he is.

"No I don't." Desmond says with a straight face

"Then I'm sorry, I can't help you."

She woman looks away and continues her calls. Desmond blinks and moves in the direction where she's looking, the soldier looks up.

"Could you tell me where he is?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me where he is? Or even better, think of where he is for me."

The woman blinks and slowly looks the other way. Desmond rolls his eyes and sees the elevators passed her.

"Well, since you're not going to tell me, I'll just head straight to his office."

Desmond starts to walk away and the woman tries to catch him but can't leave the desk. She quickly calls in some soldiers to grab Desmond. Desmond makes it down the hall and two soldiers get the call from the female soldier about Desmond.

"He's a kid. You should see him." Female Soldiers explains

The two Soldiers see Desmond and nod at each other. Desmond almost makes it to the elevators but suddenly, the two Soldiers stand in his way. Desmond looks up.

"Excuse me."

Desmond tries to walk past them but they stop him. Desmond sighs.

"Please move. I'm asking nicely."

The two Soldiers look at each other and back at Desmond.

"Come with us young man."

The Soldiers grab each of Desmond's shoulders, then suddenly Desmond, twists their hands off of him and knock them both back. Desmond wipes his arms.

"Please don't touch me; I don't like it when people touch me."

The Soldiers look at each other wondering what just happened. They walk back to Desmond and suddenly, Desmond grabs one of them and throws him into the other guy. The both scream as they crash over a bench. Desmond shakes his head.

"Gets easier every day."

Desmond walks up to the elevator and rings the bell. The Soldiers try to get up and look around. Desmond walks in the elevator and pushes the button for the floor. The Soldiers quickly rush to Desmond to stop him. Desmond sees and waves at them with a smile. Desmond waits patiently in the elevator to the floor he's going to.

Couple floors up…

Jake looks at several screens around his desk. All of which the video footage are from all the Soldiers who ventured out that night. Each screen is enhanced and zoomed in to identify the creatures that were out there that night. The computer analyzes the creatures, but the computer still 'searches' for any known matches. Jake sighs slowly and looks up. Suddenly Helen knocks on the door and walks in.

"Helen. What brings you around?"

Helen walks over and sits down in the chair.

"I watched the video footage over and over again. I couldn't find a single matching to any known creatures like these before."

"Dead end?"

Helen nods.

"Dead end."

"Well, same here. I got nothing so far."

Helen sighs. Jake leans forward and looks at something strange from the last minute of one of the videos.

"Helen, take a look at this."

Helen looks up and gets up.

"What did you find?"

"I don't know, but it's something strange."

Helen walks around the desk and looks at the image with Jake, but Helen doesn't see anything.

"What are we looking at? I don't see anything."

"Hold on, let me enhance the image a bit."

Jake does.

"The Soldiers said they were shooting at something up in the trees right before they boarded the Samson."

"Yes, and?"

"Look at the camera footage of the Soldier who got shot."

Helen looks. Jake moves the footage back and forth where the arrow came from. But on another screen where a different angle is scene. Jake and Helen spot something from the trees. Someone definitely shot that arrow, but was it something or someone?

"What does that look like to you?" Jake asks

Helen looks closer.

"It…looks like…a person. But it's too hard to tell."

Jake rubs his eyes.

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that."

"You can't possible show this to Quaritch."

"We have nothing else."

"All we have here are strange creatures no computer can recognize with and an out of focus something in trees. I'm telling you, we got nothing."

Jake sighs.

"Well…we still got to show it to Quaritch." Jake says getting up

Helen follows. Jake and Helen walk down the hallway and pass the elevators. The elevator bell rings and Desmond gets off. He walks down the hallway and up to his father's office. He stands in front of it for a second and sighs. Desmond walks in and sees no one in the room.

"Dad? Hello?"

Desmond walks around the room and doesn't see his father insight.

"This is not a surprise."

Desmond walks around his father's desk and sits down. He stares down at the screen in the desk and pops it up in front of him. He sees the words 'CAMERA #1' in front of him. Desmond recognizes it as a video footage camera. Desmond pushes the screen and sees the camera footage of last night. Desmond just blinks and watches. Then suddenly the video just stops. Desmond pushes play but the footage remains on pause. Desmond pushes the screen back down into the desk and Desmond looks around the desk. He opens drawers and finds nothing. Desmond opens the drawer in front of him and comes across a photo of him, his mom and father in a family photo. He stares down at it for a second and picks it up.

_Me, my mom and my dad. Well…eight years ago I guess. Seems like a decade almost now._

Desmond shakes his head and puts the photo back in the drawer.

Back out in the hallway…

Helen searches around in her pockets and remembers she left something in Jake's office.

"Hang on a second; I left something back in your office. I'm going back to get it."

Jake nods and continues on.

Back in Jake's office…

Desmond walks up to the glass wall looking down at the backyard of the military base. Desmond leans against it with his arms crossed. He watches all the Soldiers keeping everything perfect and to its 100% rating. He looks off into the distance at the obstacle course of Soldiers running around keeping it in training. Desmond looks to the side of that at all the A.M.P. Suits all lined up perfectly. Helen quietly walks into the office and sees Desmond against the glass wall.

"Desmond?"

Desmond blinks and slowly turns around. He recognizes Dr. Augustine. Helen sort of smiles.

"Desmond."

Desmond gulps.

"Dr. Augustine. Hey, I mean hi. How are you?"

Helen nods.

"Good. Fine actually. Little busy but fine."

Desmond nods. Helen puts a pen down in her coat.

"What brings you here?"

Desmond walks back to the desk slowly.

"Just…getting a little information."

Helen blinks.

"Information? What kind of information?"

Desmond tilts his head and looks at Helen funny.

"You know what I mean. About last night."

Helen realizes. Nods.

"Oh. That information."

Desmond nods.

"Yeah, that 'information'."

Helen crosses her arms.

"You need high level clearance to get that information Desmond."

"I know."

"And you also need higher level clearance to gain access to this floor Desmond.

Desmond scratches the back of his head.

"Yeah, but not if your related to the second in command guy. Oh, what is his name again? Bake? Dake?" Desmond asks looking around for an answer

Helen rolls her eyes.

"Your father?"

Desmond snaps his thumb.

"That's right! My father. Jake Miles. A.k.a. Major Jake Miles."

Helen steps forward.

"Well Desmond, if you have any questions about last night, I can certainly help you."

Desmond shakes his head.

"Nah, I rather ask my Dad. I love when he tries to lie his way out of it when I catch him. Makes him feel dumber then he looks if you know what I'm saying."

Helen sighs.

"What do you want to know?"

Desmond bites his lip and leans back.

"Well, for one. What the hell happened last night?"

"As in?"

"As in like, that cloud thing that appeared above the city. And to ask it off, what about that thunder? Nearly killed me and my dad."

Helen blinks to hear that Desmond and Jake almost got hit by one of those lightning bolts.

"Well, were still determining that Desmond."

"That's it? That's all you can say?"

"We don't know where that cloud came from? It just…appeared and disappeared in a second."

Desmond blinks.

"How can a cloud just disappear?"

Helen shrugs.

"Were still trying to find that out."

"And the black out?"

"Were figuring that the cloud caused it after that beam of light."

"Can a cloud do that?"

"A…normal cloud can't do that."

Desmond nods.

"Right. And what about the Samson?"

Helen blinks in a confused way.

"What Samson?"

Desmond sighs.

"My friend Dennis spotted a Samson going outside the city and into the forest. Why'd you guys have to send out a Samson outside the city?"

Helen blinks to be aware that Desmond knows this. Desmond waits for the answer. Helen almost says it but…

"Helen! Are you in Miles's office?" Quaritch asks from the intercom

Desmond and Helen look around and both look at the intercom.

"Uh, yes. I am."

"Well get in my office now. I want a status report and Miles here isn't making go well."

Helen and Desmond look at each other. Helen blinks and wonders if she should mention that Desmond's here. She shakes her head and looks back up.

"I'm on my way."

Desmond looks up in relief. Helen starts to walk away.

"Next time you drop by Desmond, let's grab lunch together."

Desmond turns his head at Helen. Helen stops at the door and looks back at Desmond.

"We haven't had a talk in a while."

Desmond looks away and back. Nods.

"I'll think about it."

Helen nods and leaves. Desmond taps his foot on the floor for a second and decides to leave as well.

Down on the lobby floor…

The two guards that Desmond threw wait in pain for his return. The bell of the elevator dings and the guards look. Desmond walks out calmly like he did nothing wrong. He walks past the two guards. The guards look at each other and nod. They follow Desmond and each of them places their hands on his shoulders. Desmond stops walking and the guards look at each other and back down. Desmond turns around and looks at both of them.

"Okay…which medical room will you guys be in? I'll be there to laugh at you and your buddies body casts."

The two guards look at each other nervously and back off of Desmond. Desmond smiles and leaves.

Back in Quaritch's office…

"Are you serious?" Quaritch asks

Helen rolls her eyes. Jake sighs.

"It's what Helen and I came up with Sir. It's the only explanation."

Quaritch puffs smoke from his cigar.

"Alien creatures? This is what you give me as a status report?"

"None of the creatures from the footage came to no match. Not even for the past 300 years. So they have to be…alien." Helen explains

"This isn't some movie Dr. Augustine."

Helen keeps in her frustration.

"I know that Sir, but Major Miles is right. They had to come from the cloud."

"Clouds now shit out unknown alien creatures? I'm starting to miss rainy days people." Quaritch comments

Jake and Helen look at each other and back at Quaritch. Jake gulps.

"There's also…one more thing we've discovered."

Quaritch blinks and leans back.

"Well, I'm all ears."

Inside the City…

Desmond hovers around looking at all the damage that was brought down on the City during the storm. A few car wrecks, a few shops broken down from electricity. Desmond spots off in the distance Dennis and Sarah helping a few out with some damages being done. Desmond kicks forward and runs into them.

"Dennis. Sarah."

The two turn around and see Desmond hovering toward them.

"Hey Desmond." Dennis says

"Hi Desmond." Sarah says

Desmond nods. He looks left and right down the street.

"It's a disaster isn't it?"

Dennis looks.

"To think one stormy cloud did all this." Dennis comments

"That was no 'stormy cloud' last night Dennis." Sarah explains

"That's for sure." Desmond says

Desmond kicks up his hover board and packs it away behind him. Dennis and Sarah follow Desmond around the City looking at the damage.

Later that night…

Desmond lies quietly on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Desmond thinks about what he saw today in his dad's office. Those…creature things.

"What were those?"

Downstairs…

Jake walks in and slips on Desmond's hover board.

"God dammit!"

Desmond smiles.

"Zero for Miles, two hundred and fifty one for me."

The next day…

Desmond rides on over to the Military Base. He uses his _Enforcer_ again on the access code reader. He gets in and walks into the lobby. The two guards from yesterday see Desmond and just stay in one place as he passes both up. Desmond stops for a moment and the guards stand nervous wondering what Desmond is about to do. Then all of a sudden…

"BOOO!" Desmond yells spinning around

The guards jump and Desmond laughs. He gets on the elevator and goes to the Medical Bay floor. Helen walks out of her office and down the hall. The elevator dings and Desmond gets off. He heads down to Helen's office and knocks. No answer comes and Desmond walks in.

"Hello? Dr. Augustine? Hello."

Desmond looks around and doesn't see Helen insight. Desmond looks around the room and walks to one wall where all of Dr. Augustine's M.D. degrees and science degrees she's got over the past years. Desmond slowly smiles and looks down. Desmond notices a photo of Helen and his mother standing together at some graduation party. Desmond's smile slowly forms away and he slowly picks it up.

_My mom and Helen went to the same schools together. They graduated together as the top students of the universities. They both wanted to become doctors. But Helen got the job first._

Desmond puts the photo ; Suddenly Helen walks in her room and Desmond turns around. Helen walks in and sees Desmond.

"Desmond."

Desmond waves.

"What are you doing here?"

Desmond looks around and points.

"You said we haven't had a talk in a while."

Helen nods.

"Let's talk. I was around so…"

Helen looks at the time and nods.

"It's almost lunch time. Let's get something to eat."

Desmond nods and follows Helen out.

Down in the Mess Hall…

Helen and Desmond get two trays and grab some food behind a couple contours. They walk out into where all the tables are and sit down. Desmond turns around and sees a lot more armored Soldiers than usual. Helen sees.

"I know what you're thinking."

Desmond turns back around.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just a slight precaution."

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Precaution? From what?"

Helen swallows her food.

"Exactly, like I said nothing."

Desmond rolls his eyes. Digs into his food.

"Don't forget who you're talking to. You're talking to a Miles. Say that crap to anyone else, they'll fall for it."

Helen smiles.

"Same old Desmond. Smarter than his own father."

Desmond nods.

"That's right."

"So, how have you been Desmond?"

Desmond shrugs.

"Surviving here, helping out someone there. You know the usual."

Helen rolls her eyes. Desmond looks up.

"Tell me Helen. What's going on around here? Be honest and don't try to lie."

Helen sees how serious Desmond is asking. She wipes her mouth and nods.

"Well…I can trust you Desmond. But you can't tell anyone else this."

Desmond lifts his hands up.

"Who would believe me?"

Helen rolls her eyes.

"Remember the storm?"

Desmond shrugs.

"Who can forget?"

Helen leans in closer.

"Besides the powerful lightning bolts that came crashing down…"

Desmond nods.

"Something...we believe…came to the island as well."

Desmond blinks and leans in closer.

"Something came? What?"

Helen looks side to side.

"Some…alien like animals."

Desmond throws his eyebrows up.

"Alien like animals?"

Helen sees Desmond not exactly believing it.

"We got video footage of them on the first patrol that came out the cloud suddenly disappeared. They went to the exact same spot where the cloud set off that massive E.M.P blast."

Desmond nods.

"That's why the island went into the black out state."

Helen nods.

"Precisely. So, the Soldiers got dropped off. And as they were patrolling, they came across strange like creatures that no one, even I haven't seen before. Quaritch doesn't like our theory that we presented to him but…it's the only explanation we have so far."

Desmond nods, looks off to the side.

"Quaritch huh? He'd kill someone for the right answer 'he's' looking for right?"

Helen nods. Desmond leans back.

"Quaritch…a.k.a. Asshole from Hell."

Helen covers her mouth and smiles. Desmond shakes his head.

"He still running things around here?"

"Well, obviously."

"Hmm…"

Desmond looks off to the side and sees a platoon running by. Desmond nods.

"Yep, he's still running the place…I take it that he's busy now, huh?"

Helen rolls her eyes.

"More than ever."

Desmond gulps.

"Well…it was nice talking to you again Dr. Augustine." Desmond gets up, lends out hand

Helen gets up and takes Desmond's hand.

"Yeah, it was good to see you again."

The two shake. Desmond begins to leave. Helen just watches.

Outside…

Desmond begins to leave the Military Base, he runs for it for the gate closing on him. Desmond tosses down his hover board and sighs. Suddenly rain drop hits him and Desmond looks up.

"Oh, man! Come on!"

Desmond kicks up his hover board and it shrinks down. Desmond throws up his hood and walks on the bridge leading to the City one way, and the other way, the giant City wall gates leading outside the city. Desmond stands at the top of the T Bridge staring down the long bridge. He sighs softly and suddenly hears a loud roar. Desmond slowly turns his head back at the gate and stares at it.

"What the hell was that?"

**Hey, hey Readers, sorry for the long wait. I really do apologize. When I'm in school, I think about writing another chapter to get it done, and the same goes for work. So, Quaritch is busy dealing with the problems on 'his' island. Desmond's busy to figure out what's going on. Maybe these two can help each other? Next time on Kid Avatar, Chapter 4, The Avatar Solution**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry readers for the long wait. Got no good excuse but I seriously lost the idea of remembering to do this. So here's chapter 4**

Chapter 4 – The Avatar Solution

A few days pass by as Quaritch begins to think of his battle plans for these… 'New' creatures that are running around in the forests outside the City. He re-watches the video clips from the helmet cams and examines them closer. Helen Augustine walks in and Quaritch looks up.

"Got anything new?"

Helen shakes her head.

"Still nothing. The computers…don't recognize a single trace of any of these animals. Even before the dinosaur age."

Quaritch sighs and rubs his face.

"Great. That's great. We…have a race of 'unknown' creatures running loose on MY Island. Great."

Helen sits down and thinks about the only solution to what these creatures are that are running around on the island.

"Well Quaritch…I did come up with one possible reason to what these creatures are."

Quaritch lowers his hand away from his face. Helen tells him her idea. Outside Quaritch's office, Jake comes up to the doors and suddenly hears Quaritch inside laughing. Jake walks in and sees Quaritch laughing his ass off.

"Sir?" Jake asks

Quaritch sees Jake walk in. He waves him over.

"Ah Jake! Come in, sit down. Augustine and I were just discussing what these screwed up creatures are. Well Augustine came up with the idea, I'm just thinking about it."

Jake comes up to Helen.

"Really? What's the idea?"

Helen almost says it but Quaritch spits it out first.

"Aliens!"

Jake looks back at Quaritch and he gets up. Jake looks at Helen who's rolling her eyes about how ridicules Quaritch is acting about the idea. Quaritch walks over to his bar and pours himself a shot.

"Aliens Augustine?" Jake asks

Helen rolls her eyes.

"It's the only thing I can come up with. There's no other possible reason."

Quaritch spins around and the ice in his cup chimes.

"Let me call the coast and tell them that we have a serious 'alien' problem."

Helen gets up.

"And it's not just the creatures I'll have you know."

Jake looks serious at Helen. Quaritch takes a sip from his glass and narrows his eyes.

"What?"

Helen sort of smiles and uploads the images on Quaritch's desk. Jake and Quaritch surround the desk and look at the images.

"After careful examination of the images off the helmet cams' looks hard at Quaritch and back, 'I looked at what the Soldiers were shooting at. It looks like a person."

Jake and Quaritch look closer and see it looks like something or someone.

"Looks human." Jake comments

"Not human. Alien probably." Quaritch comments and takes a sip of his drink

Helen flips her head up.

"I want to send another team out there and get some real footage. In the DAY probably where it's light out."

Quaritch shakes his head.

"Hell no. Wait; scratch that, HELL and NO WAY."

"We need to look further into this Quaritch. We're on a major discovery here."

Quaritch laughs.

"Yeah I know. Now we can put in the travel guide, free alien watch."

"We got to send a team in again" Helen instructs

"No Augustine."

"Sir, we have to." Jake says crossing his arms

Quaritch sighs.

"Fine. We'll send in another team. But this time. A.M.P. suits are going in this time. I don't want a dead team coming back."

"Quaritch, with all due respect here, I just want a team to go in there and take some good footage, not cause a graveyard out there."

"With all due respect Augustine, you need my permission to send out a team, and I get to send out MY teams anyway I want."

Helen rolls her eyes. Quaritch looks at Jake.

"Major, I want you to get a team together. A.M.P. suit only."

Jake salutes.

"Yes Sir."

Jake leaves. Helen grabs her things and follows Jake out. Quaritch sits down in his chair and puts a cigar in his mouth.

Down in the yard….

Jake assembles a team together putting the A.M.P. suits inside the ship deploying out. Helen walks through the crowd looking for Jake. She spins around and finds him.

"Jake! Jake!"

Jake turns around. Helen and Jake walk towards each other.

"You're really deploying the A.M.P. suits?"

Jake shrugs.

"I can't change the order by Quaritch. He wants the A.M.P. suits out, they go out. Besides, I agree with him on this."

Helen looks at Jake funny.

"Seriously?"

"Now we know what's out there."

"We don't know what's out there."

"Sort of Helen."

"Jake, in my line of work, 'sort of' doesn't go right anywhere."

Jake sort of smiles.

"Look, Helen. These Soldiers need to be protected by what's ever out there. Especially if there all in the A.M.P. suits."

"Still, these are creatures that we've never even scene. Especially the human looking ones."

"Will get more information when the A.M.P. suits start recording. In the mean time, I want you on the monitors examining what's going on."

Helen nods.

"Okay."

Helen heads back to the building. The ship takes off with the A.M.P. suits in the lower deck and deploys off at the exact same spot where the Samson was the same night.

Out in the forest…

The ship flies over the spot. The Soldiers get inside the A.M.P. suits and drop down below. The leader of the group waves his giant hand around and the other suits follow. The Soldiers walk through the forest carefully. Soldiers back at the base radio in to the team and ask if they've seen anything.

"Not a thing in sight Base. Still moving forward." Soldier says

"Copy that." Female Soldier says

Helen watches the monitors carefully. One of the Soldiers in the A.M.P. suit spots something on his radar.

"Something's moving. Something moving!"

The Soldiers arm their GAU-90 rifles in the direction to where the moving object is. They form a straight line. The Soldiers wait. Then suddenly, in the distance, a Hammerhead Titanothere rumbles past the trees. The Soldiers freak out on what to do. The leader just shouts out…

"Open fire!"

The Soldiers open fire against the stampede Hammerhead Titanothere. But their bullets just bounce off of them like rocks. They all see they can't take it down so they retreat. They split up into two groups, four and four. (There were eight A.M.P. suits by the way). As the Soldiers run through the forest trying to get away from whatever they were just shooting at, up in the trees, the Na'vi watch down as these giant machines run past them.

Four Soldiers stop and look back. One Soldier reloads his gun looking for another magazine on his body. Another Soldier just looks around wondering what the hell else is out here. Then all of a sudden, logs come swinging out around the trees and clash right into the A.M.P. suit Soldiers. The Soldiers are first shocked. Then they look to see it was just a log. Then suddenly, arrows start getting shot at them. One after another as they block their bodies with their giant hands.

"What the hell are we getting shot at with?" Soldier yells out

One shoulder spins his hand around and sees it's an arrow.

"There arrows!"

"Arrows?"

"Yeah! There fricken arrows!"

"Who the hell's shooting them!"

The Soldiers try to look around to where the arrows are coming from but there blocking them from getting to them. A Soldier jumps out of the area to where the arrows are hitting them and opens fire in another area.

"TAKE THIS!"

The Soldier aims aimlessly everywhere. Back in the monitor room, Helen rushes over to the radio to contact the Soldier shooting like an idiot.

"Hey! Hey! This is Helen Augustine! Cease fire you idiot! Cease fire!"

The Soldier ignores the order and continues firing. His gun empties on rounds and looks for a reload clip. A male warrior Na'vi up in the trees sees the machine not shooting anymore. He leaps off the tree and sticks himself right in front of the A.M.P. suit. The Soldier sees and screams. Everyone in the monitor room sees and screams. Helen looks closer and sees the blue humanoid person.

"Oh my…"

"GOD!" Soldier yells

The Soldier backs up and slips on a log. He falls backwards and lands hard on his back.

"Ah!"

The warrior punches at the glass to reach the Soldier. The Soldier grabs his Military handgun and aims it at the warrior. He shoots and the warrior jumps off. The Soldier breathes heavily wondering if he came close to a 'near death experience'. He whips his forehead. He relaxes it up a bit and suddenly the same warrior comes back and slams his Staff into the glass breaking it. The Soldier screams and throws the warrior off of him and pushes himself back up. The Soldier looks around and sees more Na'vi around the trees firing arrows at them. Helen is shocked to see aliens in the forests of the island. The Soldier spins around and runs for it. Helen rubs her hair back and thinks about what she just saw. Oh…

Back with the other four A.M.P. suit guys…

There huddled in a circle shooting away the Na'vi hiding in the trees.

"The trees! There in the trees!"

"SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!"

"Kill these things!"

The Na'vi wait for their chance to attack. All at the same time, the Soldiers run out of ammo. The Na'vi look and take their chance. They hop on Direhorses and ride toward the Soldiers. The Soldiers grab out their A.M.P. suit knifes. The warriors ride out fast passed the Soldiers shooting their arrows at them. The Na'vi get the Soldiers really good. One Soldier stomps on the ground so hard causes a warrior to fall of his Direhorse. He laughs about it and grabs hold of the warrior, by the leg. He yells in pain. The Soldier stares at him through the glass.

"What the hell are you?"

The warrior hisses hard at the Soldier. The Soldier laughs and suddenly a female warrior flies by on her Banshee. And from up on a high angle, she fires down with her arrows and crashes right through the glass and into the Soldier. He screams from the pain and he releases the warrior. He runs off. A Soldier sees the wounded Soldier kneeling down from the appearance from his A.M.P. suit. He grabs him and throws his 'robotic' arm over himself and the quartet leaves. And down further in the forest, they bump into the other four A.M.P. Soldiers and they flee back to the city. Back with the Na'vi, they all stand together, looking off in the distance at the battle they just fought…with the beings who also live on this island.

That night…

Quaritch stands against his large glass windows looking down at the damaged A.M.P. suit. He sighs slowly through his nose, recalling the reports from the Soldiers. 'There aliens!', 'There are aliens on this island!', 'There are seriously aliens here Sir'. Quaritch shuts his eyes. Jake knocks on the door and Quaritch looks back.

"Come in."

Jake enters and Quaritch looks back down through the glass.

"Sir, all the men are in the Medical Bay. The serious injured Soldier is being attended to."

Quaritch nods.

"Thanks Major. Keep me posted."

"Yes Sir." Jake says saluting

Jake leaves and heads to the elevator.

Down in the Medical Bay…

Helen looks at a blood sample she collected off one of the A.M.P. suits. She heard the aliens attacked so she hoped that one of the blood stains on the suits were off the aliens so she can examine it. She runs it through the computer and looks at it on the monitor. She sees the DNA of the alien blood and is stunned to see it in comparison with human DNA (Even though it looks a little different).

"Amazing. This is…absolutely amazing."

She types on the computer and fixes her glasses. Jake slowly opens the door and sees Helen in her 'studying' move. Jake sort of smiles and unbuttons his top shirt button.

"Working hard I see?"

Helen turns around and sees Jake. She smiles and looks back at the computer.

"Yes. Checking that I 'am' working?"

Jake sits down and smiles.

"It's my job but after today, I probably will be checking to make sure you are working."

"Well don't worry about me Jake. I'm doing my job."

Jake sighs.

"That you are Helen."

Helen turns around.

"What about you Jake?"

Jake narrows his eyes.

"How's Desmond?"

Jake sighs and leans back.

"I haven't seen him once all week. I've been here."

Helen realizes.

"Right."

"Besides, if I was there, he wouldn't talk to me anyway."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Yeah, but no answer at the house or to him. He's either not answering or just avoiding me."

Helen looks back at the computer.

"I'm starting to think that he's planning on leaving or something."

Helen looks back at Jake.

"Why do you think that?"

"It's his look, his body language. He feels alone here. Even with Dennis and Sarah. He feels like he doesn't belong here."

"Then tell him he does."

"I can't. He never wants to talk to me Helen. There's…no way to communicate with him."

Helen looks the other way.

"Well…you did teach him the way to be like you. How old was he? Four…five?"

Jake rolls his eyes.

"Five."

"Right. He's like a bunker Jake. You can make him so tough on the outside. But just like what a bunker is built for, you'll never find a way to break it open."

Jake shakes his head. Helen looks back at the monitor. Jake gets up.

"That's it. I'm going home."

"Bye."

"Continue whatever your doing."

Helen nods. Jake heads home.

Miles Residence…

Jake pulls up and gets out. He walks up to the doorway and enters his house. And almost falling on his back from Desmond's hover board.

"Dammit."

Jake heads upstairs quietly and goes to Desmond's room. He opens the door and sees Desmond sound asleep on his bed. Jake slowly closes the door and heads to his room.

The following morning…

Jake yawns as he heads to Quaritch's office. He fixes his uniform and enters and all of a sudden…

"No! No! No way! HELL NO! Not happening Augustine! Never!"

"Will you shut up and listen for a second?"

"You took two minutes of my time explaining this dumb shit to me, what makes you think I want to listen even anymore?"

"Because it's going to help our current situation."

"It's only going to drive my patients."

Jake walks in.

"Hey, hey, whoa, whoa! Hey!"

The two turn at Jake.

"What's going on? Can I pause the argument you're having?"

Helen nods and looks at her watch.

"Sure Jake, I can do that. How about 12:30 Quaritch. Can we continue this conversation later?"

Quaritch throws down his head. Jake smiles.

"Get out of here, both of you." Quaritch orders

Helen sighs and follows Jake outside. Helen purposely slams the door shut behind her and Jake spins around.

"Whoa! I take it that the conversation you two were having in there didn't go so well."

Helen gets really annoyed.

"What gives you that idea Jake?" Helen asks walking past Jake

Jake follows.

"Oh, I don't know. Your body language and your eagerness for a cigarette."

"Damn right!"

Helen grabs a cigarette and puts one in her mouth. She mistakenly puts it in backwards and fixes it. She lights it and puffs it hard.

"God, that idiot. He never listens. Like a child with a toy."

"Would you tell me what happened in there?"

Helen takes another puff.

"I think I figured out a way we can solve this…alien problem."

Jake grows a surprised look.

"Really? What?"

Helen smiles and drops her cigarette on the ground and rubs it out.

"Follow me."

Jake follows Helen to her office. She explains to Jake that she managed to get a sample of the alien blood off one of the A.M.P. suits yesterday. She examined the DNA from the blood sample and came across the idea of producing it out into a form. (And thus concludes the idea, of the Avatar program).

"Wait, I'm sorry. Avatar Program?"

"Yes. We grow out a body just like them. That way, we can resolve this situation peacefully. Unlike the two attempts Quaritch made."

Jake leans forward.

"The second time was from you. You asked Quaritch to send out a team, remember?"

Helen gives off a look at Jake.

"Shut up. But anyway. You clearly see that how dangerous these people are. We can't just walk in there and figure out what's going on. They'll attack on sight."

"So you want to 'grow' one of these people…and what…just ask it to go in and figure out what's going on?"

"No. Will grow it from the DNA from the people and mix it in with DNA from a human. So that way, there's a connection from our mind and body to the mind and body of the alien."

Jake nods. Helen sees.

"You get that?"

Jake nods and shakes his head.

"Not a word."

Helen sighs.

"I'll explain everything to you and that numb nuts later. In the mean time, you convince Quaritch that this is the only way to resolve the situation. Not sending out a hundred Soldiers and slaughter everything in sight."

Jake puts his hands up.

"Alright. I'll do what I can."

"Great."

Helen gets to work on the computer. In the meantime Jake tries his best to convince whatever idea Helen has in mind is the only solution to the problem at hand.

That night…

Helen explains to both Jake and Quaritch the idea she has in mind. In order to figure out how to resolve this situation, she wants to try and grow a relationship with the alien to make them trust them. But not as themselves, but as them in a way to control one. Such as an Avatar.

"An Avatar?" Quaritch asks

"Yes. While I'm asleep, I'll wake up in the Avatar, which I'll be able to control with my mind. I'll be simply controlling it from the link I designed up."

"Let's see the link." Jake says

Helen shows the blueprint of the link. It's a chair in which a helmet will come down over the user's head in which they'll fall asleep in.

"This will work Sir." Helen comments

"I see that. But from the look of this. How long exactly?"

"Well, growing relationships don't become friendly over night Sir, but this might take a few weeks."

Quaritch flinches.

"Weeks?"

"Maybe months because the Avatars have to grow."

"Months now she says."

"Sir, I agree with Dr. Augustine."

"And I agree with bombing the hell out of them."

"Yeah, let's do that. Loose a section of the island. Answer to hundred thousands of people why a nuke went off the side of the island." Helen explains

"I heard I can be pretty persuasive." Quaritch comments

Helen rolls her eyes.

"Can you at least confirm to me that this idea of yours will work out?"

Helen turns back around.

"Well I don't know Sir. I've never really been in contact with an alien civilization before."

Quaritch points at Helen.

"Augustine. I'm one snap of a finger away from calling you out of here. Now tell me…will this plan of yours work?"

Helen crosses her arms.

"If it all goes to plan. Yes."

Quaritch gets up and walks to the windows. Jake and Helen watch Quaritch. A moment passes by and Quaritch turns around.

"Alright. I declare this idea for you Augustine."

Helen nods.

"Thank you Sir."

"How long before you can make contact with them?"

"Well Quaritch I don't know. I first have to grow my Avatar."

Quaritch looks down and bites his lip. Jake follows Helen out and asks her himself.

"I don't know yet. I have to do some work. After that…maybe a month. I can't grow a human body over night without the machine."

"Okay, get to work then."

"Alright."

Helen and Jake go their separate ways. And Helen starts to get to work.

A month and a half later…

Through the first couple weeks, Helen had to design machines and pods to make her idea come to life. After that, the DNA and all the gene machines had to come into place. And after continues calibration. Helen finally made the link off the computers come to life. She sat in the chair for the first time and slowly woke up inside her Avatar. And after weeks of training and getting used to her new body. She ventured out into the forest and made first contact with the Na'vi. To her surprise, they didn't speak a word of English. Only Na'vi. But that led to another problem…

With another problem at hand. Helen needed more time with the Na'vi, so she had to ask Quaritch to build her a school. A learning way that the Na'vi can communicate with her. And no need to find a teacher, Helen volunteered. So now with the school built. Not only teaching the Adult Na'vi English, but also teaching the children of the Na'vi. Helen was shocked to see that these beings had children. So things start to work out, only to drive Quaritch up the wall every single day wondering when this 'plan' of Helens will start to WORK out.

Inside Quaritch's office…

Quaritch is…seriously loosing it.

"It's been almost two months. TWO months and still no progress here Miles!"

Jake sighs.

"She's doing what she can Sir."

"Well tell her to hurry her blue ass up. I'm getting sick and tired of waiting here!"

"She's one woman by herself out there. She can't do this on her own."

Quaritch lifts his head up and sees Jake's got a point.

"You're absolutely right."

Jake narrows his eyes.

"Sir?"

Quaritch gets up and heads to the door. Jake watches.

"Sir?"

Quaritch heads to the floor where the links are at.

Out in the yard…

Desmond, Dennis and Sarah follow Desmond to the Military Base. Dennis and Sarah see Desmond just busting in like a thief and they look around. Desmond gets in and they follow him inside. They walk through the lobby and head to the Mess Hall. They each grab trays and sit down at a round table. Desmond digs in and Sarah looks across at Desmond.

"Desmond?"

Looking down at food.

"What?"

"Why are we here?"

Desmond looks up and down at his food.

"Eating."

"Yeah I can see that but why here?" Sarah asks

Desmond shrugs.

"It's free. No wait in lines and basically every Soldier here knows who I am."

Sarah rolls her eyes and digs in.

Upstairs in the Link Room…

Helen lifts the helmet off her head and stretches her neck.

"Oh boy! Twelve hours in the link will make you starve. Someone get me something to eat here. Geez!"

Quaritch and Jake enter the link room and Helen sees. She puts a cigarette in her mouth and lights it.

"Dr. Augustine." Quaritch says

Helen doesn't look at Quaritch.

"Quaritch…what brings you out here in the neck of the woods?"

Quaritch smiles.

"Woods? Funny. Ironic. But I have one for you too."

Helen rolls her eyes.

"Save it. I got to get some rest."

"Rest later. I want some status."

"Take your status and shove it. I don't know where they are. They still won't allow me into their home. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You're not making any progress what so ever."

Helen turns around with a smirk on her face.

"Well it's kind of hard to make 'progress' when the people you're trying to make trust with is being shot at. You remember right?"

"Hey, don't blame me for that. They attacked first."

"You don't know that."

"I know what I need to know. And I know, they started first."

Helen takes a big puff of smoke and blows it in Quaritch's face. He blinks and shakes it off. Helen starts to walk away.

"What do you want? I take it that you didn't come down here to ask me the same old bullshit."

"No actually, I came down here with something different."

"Oh, that's a first."

Quaritch crosses his arms.

"How are the other Avatar' growing?"

Helen looks back and looks down at what she was looking at.

"There still growing. There not fully adults yet."

"How long will it take for them to grow into adults?"

Helen shrugs.

"I don't know. Another month or a half, I don't know yet."

Quaritch sighs hard.

"Okay, I don't care no more. Send them out as they are."

Helen turns around.

"What? They can't go out yet. There not down growing."

"What are you waiting for them to grow up for anyway? Looking for bodyguards?"

Helen bites her lip.

"No. If they mature into adults, the clan will think there are males from this place as well. Then that way, they might accept us into the clan."

"What are they? Children?" Jake asks

Helen nods.

"In a way. There between children and an adult."

"Well, who would be stupid enough to take children size Avatars out in hostile environment?" Jake asks

Helen shrugs. Suddenly Jake gets a message and he looks at his phone. He gets a from a Soldier saying his son and his friends are here. Jake thinks for a second and looks up at Helen.

"Dr. Augustine."

Helen and Quaritch turn around.

"I think I might have found your controllers for your children Avatars."

Helen narrows here eyes.

25 minutes later...

Desmond, Dennis and Sarah were sent upstairs to Quaritch's office. The three adults explain the situation to the children. The Na'vi, the creatures, when the blackout happening. And the situation at hand with the children Avatars.

"Wait…what?" Desmond asks

"You heard me." Quaritch says

Sarah and Dennis sit surprised.

"Yeah I heard you Quaritch. Especially the part about 'aliens'. What do you want us to do?"

"We want you to pretend to be one of them." Quaritch explains

Desmond blinks and leans back.

"How?"

Helen steps forward.

"We've developed links in the building', looks at Jake and Quaritch, and back at the children', and we've…also grown Avatars."

The kids look at one another.

"Avatars?" Dennis asks

"What's that?" Sarah asks

"There people, just like you and me. When you fall asleep inside the links, you'll wake up in the bodies of the Avatars."

"Whoa." Sarah amazed

"Really?" Dennis asks

Desmond shakes his head to believe what's going on.

"There are two boys and a girl. I wanted them to fully grow into adults, but Quaritch here, like a little baby, wants them deployed now." Helen explains

"Why us?" Desmond asks

Helen blinks.

"Why not you Desmond? You three know each other. And besides, you three were the only children in the building."

Sarah and Dennis look at Desmond. Desmond sees.

"Don't even blame me on this one guys."

"We want you to be part of the program Mr. Miles. I don't see any excuse why your father here would decline', looks at Jake, Jake gives off a look at Quaritch, looks at Desmond, 'Your father even thought of you to join."

Desmond looks at his dad and back at Quaritch.

"We simply want you to tag along with Augustine here. Follow her lead, gain the clans trust, and try to convince them to leave." Quaritch explains

"Why do you want them to leave?" Sarah asks

Quaritch leans back in his chair.

"Well now little lady. This place isn't there home now. They didn't ask nicely. And honestly, I don't want here."

Desmond just shakes his head seeing how much Quaritch is acting like a child.

"You see children. Helen here has the idea that her way will be more peaceful. Unlike my way…if I had it my way, some parts of the island would…be gone."

The kids look at one another.

"I'm going to give you guys two months to convince them to leave. That should be long enough for you to do what you have to do. Dr. Augustine can't do it on her own and I don't want to wait another year now to see any progress."

The kids think about what they want to do.

"So, what do you say?"

It's quiet for a moment. Dennis nods.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Desmond looks at Dennis. Sarah agrees.

"Yeah. Me too."

Desmond looks at Sarah. Quaritch also looks at Sarah.

"Great. How about you Desmond."

Desmond gets up and everyone looks at him.

"Find someone else to play your Halloween game, because I'm not."

"Excuse me?" Quaritch asks

"Find someone else. I'm not going to play any of your childish games Quaritch." Desmond says walking away

"Desmond!" Jake yells

Desmond continues. Quaritch gets up.

"Desmond Miles. Stop right there or I'll throw you in the stockade."

Desmond stops walking. He slowly turns around and looks hard at Quaritch.

"Everyone, leave my office right now."

Jake looks at Quaritch.

"Sir?"

"Leave. Everyone. NOW."

Desmond sighs.

"Except for you Desmond."

Everyone leaves. Jake shares a quick glance at Desmond and Desmond stands in the middle of the room staring at Quaritch.

"Why don't you want to take part in this little experiment Desmond?"

"Why do you want to get rid of them so badly Quaritch?"

Quaritch smiles.

"That's Colonel Quaritch to you boy. Respect authority here."

Desmond looks around the room.

"And that's…who exactly?"

Quaritch slams his fist into the desk.

"Shut up! You're going to take part in this experiment."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will."

"There's nothing you can say or do that will make me."

"Oh yeah?"

Desmond smiles.

"Yeah? Even the great 'Colonel' Quaritch, who runs and operates this shithole, can do anything."

Quaritch smiles and Desmond begins to leave. Quaritch looks down.

"How about a ticket out of here?"

Desmond stops at the door. Desmond slowly turns around.

"What?"

Quaritch looks up.

"How about a ticket off the island. Straight to the coast."

Desmond gulps.

"You'd…let me leave here?"

"Yeah. Is that what you really want?"

Desmond brushes his hair back.

"I know your history here. And from what I read….it's not so great."

Desmond looks at Quaritch funny.

"Hell, I would want to try and get as far away from this place as I can from what I 'accidentally' did."

Desmond bites his lip.

"Here's the deal Desmond. You give me what I want. I give you want you want."

"And that is?"

"Get rid of these freaks. Make them leave, get them packed up, start another storm cloud like last time, I don't give a shit. I just want them gone Desmond. Out of here."

Desmond nods and looks the other way. Quaritch leans forward.

"I do that, you let me leave?"

"I'll even walk you to the shuttle."

Desmond thinks about the offer Quaritch is making. Quaritch waits for Desmond's answer and Desmond walks on over to Quaritch. He lends out his hand.

"Fine."

Quaritch looks at the hand and shakes it.

"Deal."

Desmond gulps and turns around.

"Now meet up with Dr. Augustine in the Link Room. She's going to give you a crash on how to be one of these blue freaks."

Desmond leaves the room and catches up to everyone.

_Am I being selfish here?_

**Whoa! Boy I wanted to write this chapter out so badly. Boy I'm happy about it. So now the deals been made by Quaritch and Desmond. Its scratch each other's back. So now, it's off to the forest in an Avatar body. Next time on Kid Avatar Chapter 5, First Contact**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – First Contact

Desmond heads down to the Link Room where everybody's at. He walks out of the elevator and sees the gang. Everyone turns around and sees Desmond coming.

"Oh? So you've decided to join Desmond?" Helen asks

Desmond shrugs.

"Yeah, Quaritch…managed to convince me."

Jake blinks in a confused way. Helen nods and starts walking.

"Alright then. Follow me. Let me show you your new bodies' kids."

The kids blink in a confused way and follow Helen into the room where the Avatars are being held. The Avatars are dead asleep in the giant tanks. Desmond, Dennis and Sarah are shocked to see them at first.

"Whoa!" Dennis says

"Oh my God." Sarah says

"Damn…there huge." Desmond comments

Helen smiles.

"Yes they are. You have no idea."

The kids get closer to what they think is their Avatar. Dennis looks funny at his.

"These are… 'Children' aliens?" Dennis asks

"Well Dennis, in a way they are, but there a bit taller and more aged. There somewhat between a child and an adult."

"Oh…"

"And by the way, they don't call themselves 'aliens'. They refer to themselves as the Na'vi."

The kids turn their heads at Helen.

"Na'vi?" Desmond asks

"Yes. I didn't understand it at first but that's what they call themselves. In English, The People."

Desmond shakes his head and looks at what's going to be 'his' Avatar.

"So…you're going to be my Avatar, huh?"

Desmond just stares at the face for a moment and walks up to Helen.

In the Link Room…

Helen guides the kids to the link chairs that will set them off to their Avatars.

"Alright guys. Have a seat."

Sarah and Dennis sit down. Desmond stares at his and Helen walks up behind him.

"Take off your coat. Get comfortable now."

Desmond does and slowly sits down. Helen looks at the monitors and checks off everything.

"Okay Desmond. Lye back and I'm going to lower down the helmet."

Desmond looks up with his eyes and looks back down. Helen looks down.

"Ready?"

Desmond snaps his thumb and throws it up. Helen slowly lowers the helmet and Desmond sees two small screens inside. Helen walks over to Dennis and Sarah and lowers the helmets over their heads. Helen walks in front of the three.

"You'll start to feel sleepy in a few seconds. Just go with it and you'll wake up a few seconds."

Desmond looks around the helmet as best as he can. He looks back at the two screens and suddenly starts to fall asleep. His moves forward and Desmond passes out. But suddenly his head lifts back up but his eyelids slowly open making Desmond 'sleep wake' for example. Desmond watches through a tube of strange colors. In the room where the Avatars are still asleep on the beds. Doctors take a look at them and see the kids haven't awakened up in the Avatars yet. Helen takes a look over a Doctors shoulder and taps on him.

"I'm going in as well."

The Doctor nods. Desmond continues to fly through the tube of strange light and suddenly, starts to see into another room where two doctors are looking at him.

"Desmond? Desmond can you hear me?" Female Doctor asks

There voices are a little strange at first. Desmond slowly blinks. A Male Doctor takes a look closer.

"His eyes are opening."

"Desmond, blink if you can hear me."

Desmond slowly blinks.

"Response normal to waking up." Male Doctor says

Desmond gulps. He tries moving his lips and takes in a deep breath.

"Whoa…"

The Doctors look closer.

"Desmond, are you here now?" Female Doctor asks

"I…think so."

"Welcome to your new body Mr. Miles." Male Doctor says

Desmond lifts up his arms and sees that there…blue.

"Wow."

"Doctor…the other Avatars." Female Doctor says

The two walk over and check on Dennis and Sarah who are also waking up. Desmond pushes himself up and stares down at his blue feet. He moves his toes and laughs.

"Amazing."

Desmond shifts his body over and touches the floor with his feet.

"Oh! Cold."

Dennis slowly gets up and rubs his face.

"Man my head feels weird." Dennis says rubbing his face

Desmond looks up and sees Dennis getting up too.

"Look who decided to show up."

Dennis slowly turns and sees Desmond, at least he thinks its Desmond. Desmond waves.

"Desmond?"

Desmond nods.

"Well…Desmond…you look….different."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Take a good look in the mirror." Desmond says trying to stand up

Desmond first loses his balance and grabs the bed. The Doctors help Sarah up whose still having some problems. The Female Doctor sees Desmond trying to stand and rushes over to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Desmond. Take it easy. Sit back down and get adjusted to your Avatar."

Desmond…looks down and sees he's like three feet taller than the Doctor.

"I'm taller then you."

The Female Doctor looks down and back up. Desmond smiles.

"I'm starting to like this even more."

Desmond stands up and the Female Doctor orders Desmond to sit back down.

"I got this. Shut up. Whoa…"

Desmond moves around and suddenly his tail whips everything behind him.

"Huh? What the?', Desmond grabs his tail, 'I…I got a tail!"

Dennis and Sarah sit up and see they got tails as well.

"Whoa!"

"Holy crap."

Desmond shakes his head. Desmond waves his hand at his friends.

"Come on guys, stand up. It's…it's an amazing."

The Doctors rush over and try to stop Dennis and Sarah from standing up. They know that there not ready to deal with the height of the Avatar. Desmond takes off all the plugs that are attached to him and the Male Doctor sees.

"Hey, hey. Stop that! Keep those on!"

Desmond pushes him out of the way and heads for the door.

"See ya!"

"God damn it! Stop him!" Male Doctor yells

Sarah and Dennis get up as well and follow Desmond out. Desmond kicks the door with his foot and bright light shines in his face.

"Ah!"

He covers his face and gets adjusted with the light. Dennis and Sarah run outside to and get adjusted to the light.

"Ah, man, the suns bright." Dennis says

Sarah looks at the back of Desmond's head.

"Desmond."

Desmond turns around.

"You look…different…"

Desmond looks down.

"Yeah your right. And look at you."

Desmond slightly nudges Sarah. Sarah almost looses balance and falls against Desmond.

"Got you."

"Thanks."

Desmond tilts Sarah back up. Desmond turns around and looks around and sees some Soldiers looking off their way. Desmond walks around in a circle and sees he's getting quite used to his new body.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea."

Desmond kicks up and practices out his hits and kicks. Dennis and Sarah watch.

"Looks like someone is getting used to their new body." Dennis says

Desmond looks at Dennis and nods.

"That's right. How about you?"

Dennis narrows his eyes and suddenly Desmond snaps his fingers right in front of Dennis which causes him to flinch.

"Nice to see your reflexes are the same."

Dennis shakes it off and gets back up on his feet. Dennis waves out his hands to keep his balance. Then all of a sudden, Helen steps out in her Avatar and sees the children.

"See you three got adjusted to your bodies."

Everyone turns around and sees Helen, tall as hell. Desmond looks up.

"Whoa…Helen?" Desmond asks

She puts her hands to her sides.

"Who else would it be', Helen tosses three peaches to the kids and they all catch them, 'Seem like your motor controls are working out', the kids look at the peaches they all just catch and look at Helen, 'Go on. Eat them."

The kids slowly take bites out of the peaches and their ears fling up.

(Same time)

"Whoa!"

Helen smiles and realizes, that maybe, if she has children, the Na'vi will let them in.

Later that night…

Dennis and Sarah begin to get ready for bed. There still in their Avatars. Desmond sits on his bed staring at himself in a small mirror. He opens his mouth up and sees the fangs in his teeth.

"Well that's interesting."

He stares at his eyes.

"Big yellow eyes…"

Turns head and looks at ears.

"Pointy ears…wonderful."

Helen walks by. She grabs the mirror.

"Stop staring at yourself. There really different from us."

Desmond watches Helen walk away. Desmond just rolls his eyes.

"I can clearly see that."

Helen walks to the doors and locks them. She hits the light switches.

"Lights out kids. Get in your beds."

Desmond, Dennis and Sarah lay down on their beds. Helen walks past the three and hops in her own bed. Desmond slowly takes a deep breath and looks to the side. He sees Sarah and Dennis have 'fallen' asleep. Desmond throws his head down and closes his eyes. Soon after, Desmond slowly wakes up in the helmet and looks around. Desmond shakes his head and slowly the helmet lifts off his head. Desmond rubs his head and looks around the room. Helen looks down.

"You okay Desmond?"

Desmond nods.

"Never better."

Desmond gets up. Sarah and Dennis follow Desmond out.

Later that night…

Quaritch explains the details to the kids on what the plan is.

"Tomorrow morning you'll be taken out by Samson. Exactly forty miles outside the city where our first team was deployed."

The kids listen closely.

"After you're dropped off, you'll follow Dr. Augustine. She thinks if you walk long enough, you'll eventually find the Na'vi."

"Where just going to follow her?" Sarah asks

"That's what she wants. You follow her lead."

"And what are we suppose to do there when we arrive?" Dennis asks

Desmond crosses his arms. Quaritch leans back.

"Do what you have to do. Make them trust you long enough to get them out of here. That's all."

The kids look at each other.

"Now, you leave here at 0600 tomorrow. Dismissed."

The gang looks at each other and leaves.

That night…

Dennis and Sarah go home and explain the situation to their parents. Leaving out the whole…alien thing and the Avatar Program. But it turns out that Quaritch sent notices that their children will be gone for two months. The parents really can't do anything to stop it because it's a military order from the big man himself. So, they agree to do it. So, Sarah and Dennis start packing it up. As for Desmond…

Miles Residence…

Desmond slowly starts packing stuff he wants in bags. Grabs his hover board and makes sure it's set probably. Jake slowly opens the door to his room and sees that he's packing. He leans against the door and finally says something.

"Getting everything together?"

Desmond stops. Slowly turns and sees his dad.

"Yeah."

Desmond gets back to packing. Jake puts his hands in his pocket.

"Well…just be careful out there Desmond."

Desmond stops what he's doing and looks at his dad.

"Is it dangerous?"

Jake looks confused at his son.

"Dangerous?"

"Yeah, are these people, the…Na'vi or whatever dangerous?"

Jake thinks about it for a moment. Desmond waits.

"Well…coming from the video footage that we saw. These…people look very dangerous if you get them on their bad side."

Desmond slowly nods and goes back to packing.

"My kind of people."

Jake looks at his son after that comment. Desmond continues packing and Jake finally decides to leave.

The following morning…

Desmond, Dennis and Sarah arrive at the Military Base with their bags. They meet up with Helen in the Link Room.

"Okay. Dennis take chair number one. Sarah, go in two. Desmond. You're in three."

The kids go to their assigned chairs Helen instructed them to. Desmond sits down calmly and takes a deep breath. Helen walks by and checks the monitor. She leans in closer to Desmond.

"Try not to be over protected out there. These are dangerous people Desmond."

Desmond sighs and just looks forward. Helen shakes her head and slides down the helmet.

Inside the Avatar room…

The kids get ready putting on their clothes that fit their bodies. Dennis picks up his shoe and smiles.

"Size twelve's anyone?"

Sarah and Desmond look back and smile. Helen walks in and sees the kids almost ready.

"Everyone almost ready?"

The kids look back and nod. Helen nods and grabs her things. Then all of a sudden, Jake walks in and sees everyone.

"Whoa."

Everyone turns around and sees Jake. Desmond just looks down and ties his shoes. Helen looks down.

"What is it Jake?"

Jake looks up.

"After almost two months of this, seeing you there then here still creeps me out."

Helen puts her hands to her sides.

"What do you want Jake? Were about to head out."

Jake shakes his head.

"Right. I'm here to tell you I've given it some thought. I'm not letting you go out there with children unless one of you is going in armed."

Desmond lifts his head up. Helen narrows her eyes.

"Armed?"

Jake looks at Desmond.

"Uh, Desmond?"

Desmond waves.

"Right here dad."

Jake sees his son in the Avatar.

"Oh. There you are. I'm going to give you a pistol."

Helen steps back.

"No way Jake. I'm not letting this happen."

"It's only for a precaution. You know what dangers lie out there. I'm not letting you leave without a gun."

Helen sighs.

"Jake. All I need now is another trigger happy moron. No offense Desmond."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"None taken."

Jake sighs.

"Helen. It's final. Besides, Desmond here knows how to handle a weapon out of the three of you. I trust no one else with it', Jake hands over the pistol and Desmond stares at it, 'Only use it when you need to."

Desmond gulps and slowly takes it from his dad.

"I will."

Jake also hands over an extra clip and the holster. Helen claps her hands together and walks to the door.

"Everybody out."

Helen and the kids head to a Samson taking off. Soon later, the Samson takes off and heads into the forest. Desmond looks to the side and sees a bunch of strange creatures running about on the ground below. He points.

"Hey, look!"

Dennis and Sarah look down.

"What the hell are those?" Dennis asks

"Sturmbeest', Helen answers, the kids look back at her as she explains, 'They move together like a herd. Strange really, they have the knowledge of the same animals like we know. Still a lot to learn about these creatures."

Desmond nods.

"A whole another world down there then, huh?"

Desmond turns his head at Helen and she does the same. Helen nods.

"Exactly Desmond."

"Everyone hang on, sharp wind coming up. Going down." Pilot says

The Samson takes a sharp turn to the right. Desmond almost falls out and hangs outside for a while. He starts yelling.

"Hell yeah! Come on! Let's see what this baby can do!"

Sarah and Dennis laugh.

"Landing at sight in fifteen seconds."

The Samson slowly lowers getting closer to the ground. Desmond hangs out and the Samson lands. Desmond jumps out pulling out his pistol. He scans the area carefully and sees nothing around. Sarah and Dennis walk out looking around. Helen walks up to the cockpit talking over her neck radio.

"This is the spot, head back before you attract attention."

"You got it Dr. Augustine. Base this is Samson 092, just dropped off the packages heading back now." Pilot says radioing over

"_Copy that Samson 092, Base out._"

Desmond slowly lowers his gun and looks around at the vast forest around. Helen notices Dennis missing his bag.

"Dennis. Your bag, remember?"

Dennis turns around and realizes.

"Oh, shit! My bag."

Dennis rushes back to the Samson and picks up his bag. Desmond looks back and turns back around. Desmond takes lead and guides the three. Helen sighs.

"I hope one mischief child with a gun doesn't cause a war." Helen comments

Desmond sort of smiles. Desmond jumps up a small hill the three follow. Helen stays right behind Desmond. Sarah stays behind Helen and Dennis stays behind Sarah. All three looking around. Desmond keeps close eye everywhere in front of him. Every noise, Desmond looks. Every crack, he's there pointing. Up in the trees, Prolemuris climb around the branches and pick berries for food. Desmond looks up and sees them and flinches back.

"Whoa! What the hell?"

Desmond points at them and they look down at Desmond. Helen rushes over and stops Desmond from shooting them.

"Whoa! Take it easy Desmond. There Prolemuris."

Desmond looks at Helen.

"English please."

Helen rolls her eyes.

"That means there not at aggressive."

Desmond makes a funny face.

"Oh. Right. Of course they aren't."

The Prolemuris climb off and disappear in the trees. Desmond sighs and Helen slowly lowers Desmond's gun hand.

"Take it easy Desmond. You're more dangerous than anything that's out here."

Helen takes lead. Sarah and Dennis stay in the middle. Desmond stays behind. Dennis looks up and around.

"So…tell me Augustine. Will these…people. The…Na'vi know we're here?"

Helen looks up and around.

"They'll know where here Dennis. There probably watching us right now." Helen says with a smile

The kids look up and around. Sarah looks forward.

"Where are we going?"

"Oh were first going to pick up a few supplies from the school. Then will head out."

Sarah looks back.

"School?" Sarah whispers

Desmond looks up and sees it.

Inside the school…

Helen, Sarah and Dennis look around and salvage what they can and carry. Desmond looks around at the old looking place literally falling apart. Dried up leaves are on the ground, holes are in the ceiling. And all the school's supplies are dirty covered in dirt. Helen sighs.

"This was the school the Na'vi were taught in. Now…it's just an empty shell filled with the past." Helen explains

Desmond waves his gun around kicking off leaves off of children's books. Desmond sighs as he recognizes the books from his own childhood. Sarah picks up a coloring book.

"What were the children like?"

Helen smiles.

"The children…were really bright. Even at such a young age. In human years, there about…six or seven. And already there were smart."

"Never liked kindergarten. Always hated it." Dennis says

Desmond stops for a moment and looks at Dennis across the room. Desmond shakes his head and continues on.

"They were so eager to learn the next best thing." Helen explains

"They learn faster than a human can?" Sarah asks

Helen picks up an English book.

"Let's just say they learned it faster than I could even teach it."

Helen picks up a box and opens it up.

"Let's take a few of these rations with us. They cover up to two weeks for our food supply."

Desmond walks to the front entrance of the school and looks around. He turns around and notices something strange about the wall in front of him. He walks closer and stares at the holes in it. Dennis looks down and sees a child's book, '_Green Eggs and Ham_'.

"Helen." Dennis says handing over the book

Helen takes it and smiles.

"Ha…the children loved this one. They couldn't get it out of their minds about green eggs and ham. They loved the rhymes that came out of these books', Helen looks up and sees the Stingbats, 'but those damn Stingbats always knock them down for some reason."

Desmond walks up a scale model of the solar system. Desmond grabs the crank and starts spinning the universe around him. Desmond turns around and spots a Stingbat in the ceiling. He skips back and cocks the hammer back on the pistol and aims it back up at the Stingbat. Desmond turns around and notices those holes again in the hall. Helen chuckles.

"I keep thinking in the back of my mind that someday the parents of the children will let them come back to learn."

Dennis crosses his arms.

"Well, why don't they? This place seems safe."

Helen gulps.

"Well you see guys…the Na'vi learned as much about human beings as they could. They learned all that they needed to never think twice about them…or us." Helen explains sighing at the end

Desmond looks at both sides of the holes in the wall and realizes what they truly are.

"These are bullet holes…"

Everyone turns around and looks at Desmond. Desmond looks at the trio.

"What exactly happened here Helen?"

Helen bites her lip and looks firm at Desmond.

"Stop standing around and star gazing Desmond. Help us with this stuff; we got a long hike to travel."

Desmond just blinks and looks back at the bullet holes.

Out in the forest…

The four continue to travel into the forest. Desmond stays behind Sarah and in front of Dennis. He looks back and sees Dennis a little far back.

"Keep up Dennis."

Dennis nods.

"On it."

Helen looks back.

"Keep up kids."

About a quarter mile later…

Everyone's a little tired out. Helen looks back and stops.

"Okay, five minute break."

Sarah sighs and sits down. Dennis throws his hands against a tree and catches his breath. Desmond yawns and holsters his gun. Dennis grabs a water bottle and chugs it. Desmond looks back and waves his hand.

"Dennis, water."

Dennis nods and throws it. Desmond checks and drinks some. Sarah sees and asks for it.

"Water."

"Here." Desmond says handing it to Sarah

Sarah grabs some with her hand and rubs it over her face. Desmond sighs and walks away from the three. And Helen notices.

"Hey, hey! Desmond, where do you think you're going?"

Desmond turns around.

"Bathroom Helen. Do you mind?"

Helen rolls her eyes.

"Don't go too far, okay."

Desmond waves it off. Helen looks around. Desmond walks behind some trees and looks back. Desmond shakes his head.

"Pee out here? Yeah right…"

Desmond wanders around looking around. Desmond walks around past some trees and spots some strange plant around him. A Binary Sunshine. The wind blows against them all swaying from the wind. Desmond pulls out his gun from the holster and touches the gun against them. They just move against the wind. There so fragile Desmond starts blowing air all around him. They move so hard and start falling to the ground. Desmond smiles and blows even harder, but as the Binary Sunshine disappear. In the distance, a Hammerhead Titanothere roars in the distance. Desmond flinches to see the beast. Desmond cocks the gun and aims hard at it.

"Holy shit!"

Helen, Sarah and Dennis come running out behind the trees.

"Desmond! Don't shoot! For Christ Sake don't shoot!"

Desmond holds the gun steady in his hands.

"If you shoot, you'll get it upset."

The Hammerhead Titanothere slams his big head into the trees. Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Well apparently it's getting a little more upset Helen."

Helen sees Desmond with the gun still pointing at it.

"Desmond, your gun won't hurt it at all. Its body is way too thick. Lower it', Desmond doesn't, 'Lower it! Now."

Desmond sighs and lowers the pistol. The Hammerhead Titanothere continues to slam his head into the trees and stomps his feet.

"It feels threaten when charged. So just stay where you are." Helen explains

Desmond sighs.

"You have got to be kidding me. You just want me to stand here and do nothing? While that thing slams its head around? This is insane!"

Sarah and Dennis see the Hammerhead Titanothere too.

"Whoa!" Dennis yells

"Oh my God!" Sarah shouts

Helen looks back.

"Stay here, it doesn't see us."

Sarah and Dennis look at Helen and back at the beast. The Hammerhead Titanothere stomps his feet one last time and charges at Desmond. Desmond sees and screams. He points the gun up in the air and fires a shot. The Hammerhead Titanothere stomps his feet into the ground and stops. Desmond sees the beast stopping in his tracks and laughs.

"Ha, ha! I can't believe it."

Helen shakes her head to believe what she's seeing.

"I don't believe it."

Desmond laughs.

"Ha, ha. Learn that Helen Augustine. Fire one shot in the area and that big ass beast goes running away. Ha, ha!"

Behind Desmond, a Thanator appears. Helen, Dennis and Sarah see it and stay quiet. Desmond continues to yell at the Hammerhead Titanothere.

"Go! Get out of here! Run back to your family you big baby. God."

Desmond walks back to the trio and see them standing perfectly still.

"What?"

Desmond sees that there looking at something that's behind him. Desmond gulps and hears a slight growling sound.

"There's something…really bad…and worse than that…behind me isn't there?"

The trio shake their heads. Desmond slowly turns around and sees the Thanator.

"Oh shit…"

The Thanator leaps in the air and above Desmond. It lands a couple yards away from him and scares off the Hammerhead Titanothere. Desmond points his pistol, one handed at the black beast. Helen keeps Sarah and Dennis back thinking about what she should do. Desmond calls to Helen without looking away.

"Uh..Helen! Little advice please!"

"Run! Get out of here! GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

Desmond spins around and runs for it. The Thanator roars and chases after Desmond. Desmond runs through a crowd of tight trees escaping from the beast. But the Thanator knocks them down like toothpicks. Desmond swings around on a small tree taking tight turns causing the Thanator to slip and slide. Desmond slides into a large log and crawls into the middle. The Thanator follows and tries to claw his way to Desmond. Desmond looks back and crawls to the other side. The Thanator runs to the other side and tries to reach Desmond from the other side. Desmond sees and starts shooting at the Thanator.

The Thanator jumps back from the bullets being shot at him. It roars loudly and starts slamming against the log. The log gets kicked up a few times and Desmond feels it moving. The Thanator keeps hitting it with its head and suddenly the log slips down the hill with Desmond inside it spinning out of control. Desmond screams as the long continues to roll down the hill. Desmond tries to keep in place from hitting all around. The log finally makes it to the bottom and Desmond slowly crawls out.

"Oh…God…my head…"

The Thanator roars again and Desmond looks up.

"Oh give me a break!"

Desmond runs for it and the Thanator chases after him. Desmond tries to reach for his hover board in his backpack. He continues to run and finally, he finds it.

"Ha, ha!"

Then suddenly, the Thanator leaps out of the trees behind Desmond and claws his foot onto Desmond causing him to his the dirt.

"OH!"

The Thanator grabs hold of Desmond with his mouth and throws him around like a chew toy. Desmond looks down and unbuckles his backpack from him causing him to hit the ground again and hoping on his hover board. The Thanator tosses the board to the side and goes after Desmond again. Desmond pushes himself on the hover board as hard as he can. Desmond notices a waterfall up ahead and tries to stop, but he trips over a branch and falls into the canyon below.

"AHHH!"

Desmond spins around and lands perfectly vertical into the water. He lands so hard into the water that he sees his hover board and grabs onto it floating him back up to the top. He makes it to the top and gasps for air. Desmond paddles himself to the side and catches his breath.

"Jesus Christ…"

The Thanator roars from the ledge above. Desmond looks back and shakes his head.

"I'm out here for ten minutes and I'm already trying to get killed by what's ever out here."

Back with the trio…

Helen follows the trail left by Desmond and the Thanator. Dennis and Sarah look around too. Sarah looks carefully hard.

"I don't see him Helen."

"He's around here Sarah. Will find him."

Sarah gets a little more nervous. The trio comes up to where the log used to be and Helen studies the area.

"Wait a minute…"

Sarah and Dennis watch Helen examine the area.

"A log used to be here', Helen walks to the hill, and 'Desmond must have climbed inside the log to stay away from the Thanator. The Thanator must have knocked it down the hill with Desmond inside it."

Sarah and Dennis see it too. Helen carefully goes down the hill.

"He's got to be down here somewhere. Come on."

The trio head down the hill and look around for Desmond. Dennis looks into the distance and sees Desmond's bag.

"Hey ladies!"

Sarah and Helen rush over to Dennis picking up Desmond's bag, which is chewed by the Thanator mouth. Helen examines it and Sarah covers his mouth.

"He's alive. I know it. Desmond must have gotten away some other way', Helen looks around, 'There's no tracks. He must have used his board to escape."

Dennis gulps.

"What should we do now Augustine?"

Helen looks around and nods.

"We continue the hike. The Na'vi will find him. Especially if it's a child. Desmond will be found."

Sarah gulps hard and gets really nervous.

Back with Desmond…

Desmond guns it running as hard as he can. His tail hides inside his coat and his long hair hides underneath his hat still. Desmond stops for a moment and catches his breath. He bends down and looks around. Up in the trees, a Na'vi warrior woman, hanging really close to the tree, lifts up and sees Desmond. She first sees him as a Being. She stands up and draws back her arrow. She takes a deep breath then suddenly…

"Ah! God!"

Desmond pulls out his tail and throws down his hat. The woman sees that Desmond is not a Being. Desmond freaks out trying to keep his tail from going up his shirt.

"God! If it's not the animals that are trying to kill me, it's my tail riding up my ass!"

The woman watches Desmond carefully.

"'eveng?"

(A child?)

Desmond wipes off his hair and takes off his outer coat.

"Man it's getting hot in this thing…"

Desmond tosses it to the side and continues on walking. The woman watches the Desmond run off. She firmly holds her bow in her hand and follows him.

That night…

Desmond quickly charges his rechargeable flashlight.

"Come on, work you bastard."

Desmond shakes the hell out of the thing charging it. In the distance, a pack of Viperwolves see Desmond. Desmond starts to hear strange noises in the dark forest. He looks back at the forest and flicks the light to turn on but it doesn't turn on.

"Turn on!"

Desmond continues to shake it. The Viperwolves get in closer. Desmond finally gets the flashlight to work and points in the direction of the Viperwolves.

"Holy crap."

The Viperwolves start growing. Desmond pulls out the gun tucked in the back of his pants and points it at the Viperwolves. Desmond slowly backs up away from them. But they scatter and taunt Desmond into moving where they want him to go. Desmond looks up and sees there crawling on the trees as well. Desmond aims up at the trees and shoots at one to scare it off away from him. They hiss hard at them. Desmond trips and gets back up.

"Can't you all just leave me alone!"

Desmond runs for it away from them. The Viperwolves gun it and chase after Desmond. Desmond makes it away from them but finds even more in front of him. He shines the light and turns around. Some gang up on Desmond and Desmond shines the light at them which makes them jump away. One snarls at Desmond and Desmond shoots at it, but in front of it to make it jump back. Desmond turns his head around and sees them ganging up on him again. He sighs really hard.

"If you want to fight me stop messing around me!"

Desmond starts shooting down one Viperwolf at a time.

"Come on! You got nothing!"

One after another a Viperwolf dies down. One Viperwolf launches itself towards Desmond. But Desmond hears it and shoots it down.

"Pull a fast one on me huh?"

Suddenly another Viperwolf does the same tactic and lands onto Desmond's back.

"AHH! GET OFF OF ME!"

Desmond pulls the gun behind him and shoots down the Viperwolf. But the mistake of doing that because he placed the gun so close behind his head, and do the Avatar's ear, the noise of the gun at the close to the ear…ow (Serious, ow, any idea how much the sound of a handgun going off so close to your ear? It hurts) Desmond rubs his ear.

"Stupid…that was just…STUPID!"

Desmond looks up and sees one Viperwolf up high. It leaps down and Desmond nails it with another bullet. But suddenly, a Viperwolf launches itself right at Desmond who knocks him down and Desmond tries to push it off of him while it chomps his way at him.

"AH! Get…OFF me!"

Desmond looks to the side and sees the gun. He strains himself to reach it. He touches it with his bare finger then finally manages to get it. He laughs but as he pulls the trigger, the gun doesn't fire, completely out of bullets. Desmond gasps as he's ready to be wolf chow. Then all of a sudden, the Na'vi woman from before, Ninat draws back her bow and strikes down the Viperwolf that's on Desmond. Desmond sees the Viperwolf landing on top of him and pushes him off.

"Ah!"

Desmond looks and sees a long arrow sticking out of the Viperwolf.

"Huh?"

Desmond turns his head around and sees Ninat jump out behind the trees behind him and attacks the Viperwolves around Desmond. Desmond gets up and watches this one hit wonder scare away all the Viperwolves. She swings around her bow and swipes the Viperwolves. One Viperwolf jumps on the back of Ninat and she throws it off of her. She throws it into the ground and stabs it. She hisses hard and scares off the rest of the Viperwolves. Desmond breathes slowly seeing this…alien before him. Ninat steps back and scans the area. She steps on Desmond's flashlight and picks it up. She grows annoyed by the light of it as she aims it at herself.

"Kea atan."

(Ahh…no light)

She throws the flashlight at a tree and it smashes to pieces. Desmond shakes his head and throws his hands up.

"Oh great, thanks!"

Ninat turns around and looks at Desmond. Desmond sees the woman staring at him and takes a step back.

"Za'u."

(Come.)

Desmond narrows his eyes and steps back. Ninat just blinks and lends out her hand.

"Za'u."

(Come.)

Desmond shakes his, turns around and makes a break for it. Ninat flinches to see what Desmond is doing.

"Ftang!"

(Stop!)

Desmond doesn't look back to the yelling out Ninat chasing after him.

"Screw this! I'm so out of…', Desmond trips over a branch and flies through the air and down a hill, 'HERE~!"

Desmond rolls down the hill hitting rocks and trees along the way. He finally makes it to the bottom where he lands hard on his back.

"Oh!...oh, oh, oh…this place…definitely hates me" Desmond whispers painfully

Ninat slowly walks up to the down and out Desmond. Desmond keeps his eyes open, barely and looks up at the woman who's standing above him. Desmond slowly closes his eyes and finally passes out.

At the Na'vi camp…

Noises are heard in the background. All the Na'vi see Ninat bringing in a child from outside the forest. All speaking Na'vi wondering whose child this is. Tan Jala and Marali, the leader and the spiritual leader. They question Ninat about the child she has. She tells them that she saw him running through the forest being chased down by Nantang (Viperwolf). He fought some off but she had to save him. Ninat places Desmond down on the ground near a fire. Tan Jala looks down at Desmond and looks at him carefully. He comments that he looks different then the other children. Marali says she'll look at the child. She kneels down and moves her hand over Desmond. Desmond's head falls to the left and he slowly wakes up.

"Oh…"

Marali moves away as Desmond slowly begins to wake up. He moves up his hand and touches his face.

"Head spinning…eye's twirling', Desmond pushes himself up, 'very weird…headache…"

Desmond slowly opens his eyes and looks up. He blinks to see the Na'vi right in front of him.

"Ah!"

Marali, Tan Jala and Ninat flinch back as Desmond pushes himself back away from the three with his feet. Marali moves closer to Desmond.

"Mawey 'eveng. Mawey."

(Calm child. Calm.)

Desmond shakes his head.

"This is a dream. No wait, this is a nightmare."

Marali looks back at Ninat and Tan Jala. Desmond pushes himself up. (He forgot he's in his Avatar, he thinks he's in his own body). Desmond looks around past the three. He sees more of the Na'vi. Desmond clings to the trees behind him and moves away.

"Look. I'm not here to cause problems I just want to figure out what's going on here."

The three look at each other again. Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Don't understand English?"

Marali takes a step forward and Desmond points.

"Don't come any…closer?"

Desmond sees his arm and sees it's blue. He follows his arm up and at his body. Now he remembers that he's in his Avatar. Desmond moves his hands over his face and feels his facial features.

"Pointy ears…flat nose…sharp teeth…"

Desmond slowly moves out his hands.

"I'm in my Avatar still…" Desmond whispers

Marali looks back and moves closer to Desmond.

"What are you called?" Marali asks

Desmond looks up and sees the woman. He narrows his eyes. Desmond sort of smiles.

"What did you just say?"

Marali almost asks again but suddenly shouting is heard behind them. Tan Jala, Ninat and Marali look behind them and see commotion about. Ninat rushes out and Desmond tries to look past all the Na'vi. Tan Jala walks out and a male warrior explains to Tan Jala they picked up Augustine and two children. Tan Jala looks and sees Augustine and two children near her. Desmond looks past everyone and sees his friends. He waves.

"Hey, hey! Augustine! Sarah! Dennis!"

Sarah looks past Augustine and sees Desmond, alive. She smiles and runs towards him.

"Desmond!"

Desmond smiles but suddenly a warrior grabs hold of Sarah and stops her.

"Hey! Get off of me!" Sarah yells

Then again, two other warriors grab hold of Augustine and Dennis.

"Hey!" Dennis yells

"It's me! Augustine! You know me!"

Tan Jala just stares at Augustine. He orders the warriors to tie them up. Desmond sees what's going on and yells.

"HEY!"

Desmond runs at the warriors hurting his friends. One warrior turns around and Desmond jumps towards him and throws him into the ground. Dennis shakes his head and Desmond gets back up as another warrior tries to grab Desmond but Desmond ducks and pushes him away hard. The other warrior runs up behind Desmond, Desmond hears him coming, slips down and spins kick him up in the air and falls down on the ground hard. Desmond quickly picks up one of the warriors bows and uses it to swing away the other Na'vi trying to get close.

"Back! Get back!"

A warrior runs forward and Desmond smacks him hard with the bow and launches him back. Desmond spins the bow around like a kantana and gets ready for another shot of any Na'vi to run at them. Tan Jala watches as this child takes down every single warrior trying to get close to them. Augustine, Dennis and Sarah stay behind Desmond protecting them. Another warrior, a tough looking warrior, Beyda'amo walks up to Desmond slowly. Desmond sees the tough guy walking towards him. Desmond gets ready. He looks down, hard at Desmond and orders him to put the bow down. Desmond smiles.

"Why don't you try English, I might understand you."

"Desmond." Augustine calls for

Desmond looks back.

"Don't." Helen says telling Desmond what to do

Desmond looks back at the tall warrior just a few feet from him. Desmond holds the bow firmly in his hand. Tan Jala slowly pulls out his knife. Desmond just stares at it like it's nothing. Tan Jala raises his voice.

"Beyda'amo!"

Beyda'amo turns around.

"Nìtam."

(Enough.)

Beyda'amo takes a second to agree with the order. He grunts hard under his breath and slides back in his knife. Beyda'amo looks back down hard at Desmond and walks towards Tan Jala. Tan Jala speaks with Beyda'amo about this boy. He's never seen a child do this before, especially to a warrior. Marali steps in. she says she'll speak to the boy. Marali points to Desmond.

"You! Come!"

Desmond continues to hold the bow in his hand firmly. He turns around and looks at Augustine.

"Go on Desmond. Don't do anything rash."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"And if they do anything 'rash' first?"

Desmond looks around and slowly lowers the bow. The warriors around lighten up but stay on their feet. Desmond drops the bow and walks towards Marali and Tan Jala. The Na'vi open a path way to them. Desmond stands a couple feet away from the two. Desmond clears his throat.

"Uh…you called?"

Tan Jala asks what Marali wanted to see out of this child. He's different then the other children, he sees that clearly. Marali tells Tan Jala she'll look closer. Marali begins to circle around Desmond. Desmond follows her.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Marali grabs Desmond's tail.

"Hey."

She feels Desmond's hair. Desmond shakes his head.

"What are you?"

She feels his arms and touches his face. Desmond narrows his eyes. She stands in front of him.

"What are you called child?"

Desmond gulps.

"Miles. Desmond Miles." Desmond says looking around

Desmond spots some children hiding behind their, what he thinks their parents. Desmond looks up and back at Marali.

"Give me your hand."

Desmond looks at his right hand and lends it out. Marali pull out a small knife in her clothing and stabs the tip of Desmond's trigger finger.

"Ow!"

Desmond puts his finger in his mouth. Marali puts the tip of her knife, where the blood of Desmond is, the drop falls off the knife and onto Marali's tongue. She closes her eyes and reopens them. She looks down at Desmond.

"Why are you here?"

Desmond gulps. Augustine gets little nervous because she was hoping to explain to the leaders why there, there.

"Came to be with you all."

Marali puts her knife back away.

"We have tried to trust the Beings here. Augustine on the other hand is different from them. What are you?"

Desmond sort of smiles.

"Well I'm completely different here then Dr. Augustine there', Desmond looks back and points at Augustine, 'I can't teach my A,B,C's to people but I sure can help out with anyone who has a serious problem."

Marali narrows her eyes.

"Problem?"

Desmond sorta smiles.

"You got problems. With the humans, right?"

"Desmond." Helen calls

Desmond looks behind him. Helen shakes her head and tells him that they refer the humans as Beings. Desmond nods.

"Oh, my mistake. The…Beings."

"How can you help?"

Desmond crosses his arms.

"I know how these Beings work. I can tell you anything about them. How they think, how they plan. Especially there weapon choice', Desmond looks at Beyda'amo who's eyeing him, he looks at his knife, Desmond scratches the back of his head, 'Because I can clearly see a little tiny hunting knife is no match for anything to what these guys wear."

Beyda'amo understands very little and knows Desmond's making fun of him about his knife. Beyda'amo says that Desmond's making fun of his knife; he could kill Desmond in second. Tan Jala stops him. Tan Jala comments that if this child knows how these Beings live, they can use his knowledge to have the upper hand. They can learn off of him. Beyda'amo looks funny at Tan Jala for a second. But realizes he can't change what Tan Jala orders. Desmond kind of sees what's going on. He speaks up.

"Well, since I'm helping you, you can help us four out."

Marali looks back at Desmond.

"You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

Marali doesn't understand. Desmond clearly sees it.

"I help you, you help me?"

Still, not understanding. Desmond looks up.

"Look, I help you; you give us what we want, understand?"

"What do you want?"

Desmond looks back at Augustine and she nods.

"Let us live here. Be among you."

Marali understands.

"You will stay then. You are different."

Desmond smiles.

"Oh hell yeah, I'm different. I bet you guys never saw this before."

Desmond lifts his hand up in the air and snaps his thumb really hard and loud. The Na'vi flinches and touches their ears. Everyone. Augustine sighs really hard.

"Desmond is going to either get us hanged or killed instantly if he keeps this up."

Dennis rolls his eyes.

"Great. It's my second day like this and I was already starting to get used to this body."

"Shut up Dennis." Sarah says

Desmond looks at his hand.

"I guess I won't be doing that no more."

Marali speaks it with Tan Jala. Tan Jala agrees, but they will be watched closely. Marali looks back at Desmond.

"It is decided. You will stay among us. And we might learn many things from each other together."

Desmond blinks and slowly nods.

"Okay…great."

**Well, looks like Desmond and the trio finally made it to the Na'vi camp. I have to be honest with Readers; I was dying to get to these parts. In the beginning, nothing really 'Avatary' was going on. So, now that the four are with the Na'vi, some things will be learned, and shown, especially from Desmond. Now that the Na'vi know how Desmond know these things about the Beings, they might have some plans for him, so next time on Kid Avatar Chapter 6, New Things, Same Things**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you start reading this chapter, I got to admit something about the Na'vi language and such. It's a hard language. There's some websites that offer translations to English to Na'vi. But some of the words I use they don't have. So in sentences, that's why sometimes you see certain Na'vi talking that way, the other times, they actually speak, so here's Chapter 6.**

Chapter 6 – New Things, Same Thing

The kids and Augustine head to the spot where all the Na'vi eat dinner at. And it looks like a new wardrobe changed for the children. They threw away some of their normal clothes. Desmond and Dennis go shirtless. Sarah on the other hand feels herself a little opened out. They kept their shorts. (Once where pants until they just cut off the bottom part). Sarah uses her arms to cover herself. Desmond looks back and sees Sarah a little embarrassed.

"What's your problem Sarah?"

Sarah looks at Desmond in a funny way.

"I feel so…exposed out here. How would you feel?"

Desmond and Dennis smile. Desmond looks back up ahead.

"Relax Sarah. It's alright', Sarah looks up ahead, 'It's not like Dennis and I know what isn't there in the first place, right Dennis?"

Dennis laughs.

"Ha, ha! Yeah."

Desmond smiles. Sarah pretends to laugh.

"Ha, ha. Perverts."

Augustine confronts Sarah.

"It's alright Sarah. They don't notice that kind of thing out here anyway."

Sarah looks back and up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there own children wear these sort of clothes."

Sarah looks down and lowers her arms.

"Oh. If you say so Augustine."

The four come up to the area where all the Na'vi are eating. Singing is heard in the background. The four stop and all the Na'vi turn around and stare at the four. Desmond looks back.

"Look at this, see this? Where here for less than ten minutes and were already the center of attention."

"Turn the spotlight would ya?" Dennis asks

"You said it." Sarah comments

"Come on now." Helen orders

"No, please, don't get up." Desmond says walking past all the Na'vi carefully

The kids and Augustine kept their shoes. Desmond tries to be careful not to step on any tails, literally. Dennis does and a woman jumps. The woman screams. Dennis claps his hands together like he's praying.

"Sorry, sorry! So very sorry."

Desmond rolls his eyes. Desmond finds an open spot and kneels down. He looks over at a male warrior sitting down. Desmond nods.

"What's up?"

He doesn't say anything. But his daughter looks at Desmond and smiles. Desmond turns and sort of smiles at her. He also waves.

"Hi."

The father sees and says something in Na'vi, and softly pushes her back. Desmond smiles and suddenly a giant leaf like plate comes passing by and four take the food. Desmond sniffs the food.

"Mm…smells good."

Dennis picks up whatever the food is.

"I'm sorry, do they have something with a more…of my style kind of food?" Dennis asks picking up the food

"Just eat it Dennis."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, the hunters around here will think you're too good to eat the food they hunted for ya." Helen explains putting a piece in her mouth

Dennis gulps and looks around. He does spot a few 'hunters' peeking eyes at him.

"Let's dig in." Dennis says nervously

Sarah and Desmond pick up the food and put it in their mouths slowly. Desmond chews it and swallows it. Sarah does too. And finally Dennis. Desmond hears it land in his stomach and he licks his lips.

"Wow…not bad."

"You said it." Dennis says

"It's good. These hunters can…really hunt."

"More please." Desmond says putting more in his mouth

Across the lot, passed the fire. Tan Jala and Marali watch the children eat the food. Desmond places one on his thumb and flicks it up in the air. He catches it in his mouth the first time and smiles. The children around watch Desmond eat like a goof.

"Dennis."

Sarah and Dennis turn. Sarah moves out of the way as Desmond tosses a piece of food into Dennis's mouth.

"Two points." Desmond says

"Ringer." Dennis says

The children laugh as the three kids goof around with the food. They try to do the same but their parents stop them and make them eat it normally. Sarah turns her head at Desmond.

"Oh, by the way Desmond."

"What?" Desmond asks looking straight down at the food

"I wanted to say thank you."

Desmond swallows and looks at Sarah.

"For what?"

"For protecting me back where when that alien put his hands on me."

Desmond remembers and slowly nods.

"No problem. No one puts their hands on my friends. Even if they are…', Desmond looks around, 'aliens."

Sarah smiles and looks down at her plate. Desmond looks back at his food and slowly smiles. Across the fire, Ninat notices the looks on the two children's face.

Later that night…

The four are guided to a rest place where they'll sleep. Desmond looks and doesn't see any…beds exactly.

"They want us to sleep on the ground?"

"No. up in the trees." Helen says pointing up

Desmond, Sarah and Dennis look up and see funny looking beds in the trees above. They also see other Na'vi doing it as well. The four climb up the tree and hop in the funny looking beds. Desmond, Sarah, Dennis and Helen lay down. They all take deep breathes as they slowly fall asleep and wake back up in the Link Room. Desmond slowly wakes up and tilts his head.

"Oh…"

The helmet gets lifted off his head and Desmond rubs his eyes.

"How long were we in there for?" Desmond asks stretching out

Helen walks by and passed Desmond.

"About fourteen hours."

"Fourteen hours?', Desmond asks, Desmond then stands up, 'God, it's amazing how time flies."

Dennis and Sarah walk up to Desmond.

"That's so weird." Dennis says rubbing his stomach

Sarah and Desmond look at Dennis.

"What's weird?" Sarah asks

"I just ate, how am I still hungry?"

Helen walks up to the three.

"You ate in your _other _body Dennis', the kids look up at Helen, 'but you didn't eat in this body. You three are going to experience confusion between your bodies right now and the Avatar bodies. You may have ate in your Avatar but your body right now didn't receive anything', the kids slowly nod understanding Helen's explanation, she walks past all of them, 'Why don't you guys eat up and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

The three nod and head to the mess hall for some food…again.

Inside Quaritch's office…

"Great. That's wonderful news Dr. Augustine. Where are they exactly at?" Quaritch asks leaning against his desk

Helen shrugs.

"I don't know exactly."

Quaritch looks at Helen funny.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Quaritch; I don't know where there exactly at, they didn't give me a map out there. We were wondering through the forest and they picked us up. We followed them; I don't know how exactly we came upon them."

Quaritch looks at Helen carefully.

"Well, sooner or later, you're going to have to figure out where exactly you're at. I need to know that information."

Helen narrows her eyes.

"Right. I'll be on my Sir."

Quaritch waves her off and Helen leaves.

The following morning…

Helen questions the kid's memory on the names of the important people of the Na'vi. She studies Desmond's memory last.

"Okay, Desmond. Who's this?" Helen asks showing a screen in front of Desmond of Marali

Desmond looks at it.

"That's Marali."

"Okay. Him?"

Picture of Tan Jala.

"Tan Hala."

"Tan JALA."

"Right. Tan Jala. Leader."

"Who's this?"

She shows the picture of Beyda'amo.

"Oh, my personnel favorite. Dominos."

Helen rolls her eyes.

"Beyda'amo. Now listen Desmond, don't try to force a fight with him. He's a very serious fighter."

Desmond shakes his head.

"Okay, okay. I won't. I'll try."

"Promise."

Desmond waves his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, sorry Helen, no promises. If he intends to act like a jerk, I'll put him in his place. Or in the ground."

Helen sighs and shows a picture of Ninat.

"Who's that?"

Desmond looks at the picture and holds it closely.

"Ninat. I think she was the one who picked off the remaining wolfs who were trying to eat me."

"Ninat's the daughter of Tan Jala and Marali. She's like the princess of the king and queen for example."

Desmond nods.

"Cool. A princess saved my life. Wonder how her prince feels about that." Desmond says sitting down

Helen leans against the chair's machine.

"She lost her partner back where ever they came from', Desmond slowly looks up at Helen, 'She's now considered…not to be paired again."

"Why?"

"That's how they live Desmond. One mate for life, even after death."

Desmond gulps.

"Does she have children?"

Helen looks back down at Desmond and Desmond waits for his answer.

"Let's not get to formal okay. Village life starts really early, let's get going."

Desmond sits back and waits for the helmet to come down. Helen kneels down and looks at Desmond hard.

"Don't do anything you usually do, okay?"

Desmond sort of smiles and slides down the helmet himself.

In the camp…

Desmond, Sarah and Dennis look around at their sleeping spot at all the other Na'vi around.

"Look at this." Desmond says

"It's…so amazing. In a way." Sarah comments

"Never thought in my life, I would see such a thing."

Life for the Na'vi just goes on. Like this world is their original home. They do what they usually do to live on another day. Desmond looks and sees some children playing together. But Desmond sees it a strange way to play around.

"Guys, look at those kids over there."

Dennis and Sarah see. The children just…run from it each other.

"That's…a strange way to play tag." Dennis comments

"But why do they just run from each other. Who's it?" Sarah asks

Desmond smiles.

"Seeing those kids play makes me want to play soccer." Desmond says walking to Dennis's bag

Sarah and Dennis turn around and watch Desmond. Desmond grabs the ball.

"Whoa, whoa, Desmond. We can't do that." Sarah tells

Desmond walks up to Sarah and stops.

"Why not?"

"Augustine said we can't do what we normally do around these people. It will…unbalance them. Or so she said." Dennis explains

Desmond looks funny at the two and tosses up the ball.

"How's kicking a rubber ball around going to unbalance these people? They did this game in the Stone Age for crying out load. But they used a rock as the ball. Imagine the pain from the foot."

Dennis and Sarah picture it and look down at their shoes. Desmond walks past them.

"Well I'm playing. I don't see how we can do anything else. Want to join me, that's fine, but I'm playing."

Desmond walks out into the open and drops the ball. He kicks it around softly and Dennis and Sarah look at each other. They shrug and join Desmond in the game. He turns around and kicks it to Dennis.

"Dennis!"

Desmond kicks it and Dennis catches it. Around, the children notice the 'game' Desmond, Sarah and Dennis are playing. Dennis kicks the ball at Sarah and see lends out her leg to stop it. Desmond claps.

"I guess these long legs do come in handy!"

Sarah smiles and gets back up.

"You said it. Desmond!"

Sarah kicks the ball at Desmond and Desmond jumps in the air and stops it. Sarah and Dennis see how high Desmond jump and he lands back on the ground. Desmond laughs.

"Man, I love this!"

The adults around notice the kids playing the strange game too. Desmond jumps around funny, pumping himself up for the kick. He runs up to the ball and kicks it at Dennis. Dennis jumps in the air and spins around. He stops the ball with his foot and spins around in circles. He kicks the ball at Sarah. Sarah stops it dead with her foot and flips backwards. Desmond smiles to see his friends performing well.

"Here!" Desmond waves

Sarah kicks the ball at Desmond. Desmond jumps in the air and spins kick it off way past Dennis and Sarah.

"Whoops!"

"Aw! Desmond!" Dennis yells

"Look out!" Sarah yells

The ball reaches out so far at a group of children. They look up and see the ball coming. They scream and scatter. Desmond runs at them.

"Wasn't expecting that."

Dennis and Sarah catch up to him.

"What were you expecting?" Sarah asks

"It to blow up while you're at it?" Dennis asks

"I kicked it a little hard, end it."

Desmond picks up the ball and stares at it.

"Thank God it didn't pop."

"Nice going Desmond, you made all the children run away."

Desmond looks funny at Dennis. Desmond looks to the side and sees a child off to the side. Desmond gulps and smiles. He slowly walks over to him.

"Nothing to be afraid of. It's just a ball."

Desmond shows it to him.

"You play with it. Kick it around, see?"

Desmond shows how to play with it, softly kicks it though. The child sees and looks back at Desmond. Desmond shrugs.

"See?"

The child turns around and just walks away. Dennis and Sarah laugh and Desmond raises his hands.

"What'd I do?"

Desmond walks back to the two.

"Oh well, new game. Let's leave the bombing to the professionals."

Sarah and Dennis shake their heads.

"Where's the ball?"

"Right here Desmond." Dennis says spinning it around

"Give me it."

"Here."

Desmond examines the ball and thinks of a new game.

"Okay, I got a game."

"Great. What is it?" Sarah asks

Desmond almost says it but stops himself.

"I…I can't say it."

Sarah looks funny at Dennis.

"Why?"

"I…I don't want to sound racist."

Sarah and Dennis look at each and back at Desmond.

(Same time)

"Racist?"

Desmond sighs.

"Monkey in the middle anyone?"

Dennis and Sarah flinch back. They turn their heads around and look at their tails then get the joke.

"Oh, 'monkey'. Funny Desmond." Dennis says

"Pretty good." Sarah says

"So…anyone?"

"Sure." Dennis says

"I'm in."

"Great. Not in the middle!"

"Not in the middle!" Dennis says too

Sarah almost says it but she knows that she's 'monkey' in the middle.

"Oh man…"

Desmond walks away with a smile on his face.

"You're in the middle Sarah."

Dennis and Desmond get into their positions away from Sarah. She shakes her head knowing what she has to do.

"I know what to do Desmond."

Desmond tosses the ball up.

"Catch!"

Sarah tries to catch the ball in front of Dennis but he gets it before she can. She quickly runs to Desmond to stop him from getting the ball. Sarah stays close in front of Desmond, but Desmond quick fakes it with Sarah and runs in the other direction where Dennis throws it. Desmond catches it without any problem. Sarah breathes heavily and looks back at Desmond who's just waving at her.

"Yoo-hoo. Over here."

She gives off a look at Desmond and runs back in the middle. Desmond bounces the ball and gets ready to chug it back at Dennis again. Everyone around against watches the strain game the three playing.

"Ready?" Desmond asks pointing

Sarah and Dennis get ready. Desmond bounces the ball one more time and checks out the layout of the place. He sees some of the trees are crooked and perfect for the move he wants to do. Desmond smiles and laughs.

"Oh yeah…"

Sarah and Dennis see.

"Oh no…" Dennis says

"He came up with something." Sarah says getting ready

Desmond gets into position and kicks the ball straight up. The ball launches into the air and hits a tree, bang, boom, bam, and one tree after another, everyone watches. Dennis runs back and catches it, but then Sarah swoops in and snatches it right in front of him.

"No!"

"YEAH!"

Desmond claps it off. Sarah gets ready to throw it.

"Desmond! Go long!"

Desmond nods and runs for it. Sarah launches it across the open. Dennis nods to see how far Sarah through it.

"Whoa…"

Sarah nods and notices something in the distance.

"Oh no…"

Dennis looks and sees it too.

"Oh crap."

Desmond keeps running to catch the ball, and suddenly, WAAM! Desmond hits something hard and hits the ground.

"What the? Did I hit a wall or something?"

Desmond looks up and sees he ran into Beyda'amo. Desmond lowers his head.

"Oh great…the one person I do not want to run into this morning…what are the odds?"

"Go where you belong child."

Desmond shakes his head and looks around.

"Who the hell said that?" Desmond asks getting up

"Go where child belongs."

Desmond turns around and sees it was Beyda'amo. Speaking English.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to slip on the English finally. What else can you say?"

The Beyda'amo steps closer.

"You not warrior. You were luck to fight off last night."

Desmond sees he's trying really hard with English. Desmond bites his lip and looks down. The ball lies perfectly still between the two Na'vi. Desmond gulps and grabs it.

"Yeah whatever. I don't want to cause problems so if you don't mind…"

Desmond grabs the ball and walks away. But before Desmond takes another step, Beyda'amo grabs Desmond on the shoulder, then suddenly, Desmond spins around and twists Beyda'amo's arm. He yells in pain and forces him to the ground. Desmond holds Beyda'amo's arm really hard.

"I don't like to be touched by people I don't know. So for you to ever want to use this arm again, keep it, AWAY, FROM, ME."

Desmond lets go and pushes Beyda'amo to the side. Sarah and Dennis see what's going on and rush over. Ninat, over by her Mother and Father, sees what's going on with Beyda'amo and Desmond. Beyda'amo gets back up and yells at Desmond hard. (You know, screw it, the words I want to use for the Na'vi don't practically exist in the language, I go online, say what I want them to say, but it's not in the language, so from now on, you see ( ), there speaking Na'vi).

(Child! Behave yourself!)

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Again, I don't understand a word your saying."

"You challenge me?"

Ninat in the distance watches. Desmond slowly smiles.

"Understand that word', Desmond cracks his knuckles and loosens up, 'Bring it on Dominos."

Beyda'amo hisses hard.

(Stop!) Ninat yells running over to the scene

Desmond and Beyda'amo turn their heads and see Ninat running towards them. Ninat stands in front of Desmond and looks at Beyda'amo.

(No warrior fights a child. What are you doing?)

(He knows things we never seen before! He took down our own people like we were nothing', Beyda'amo looks at Desmond hard, 'He fights like Beings do! He is like one of them!)

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Where's Augustine when you need her?"

(Leave him alone! You know my father's order.)

Beyda'amo grunts hard. Ninat looks serious at Beyda'amo.

(Leave him alone. Stay away from him.)

Beyda'amo hisses hard and walks away. Desmond picks up the ball he dropped and bounces.

"Who put the tail up his ass?"

Ninat turns around. Desmond recognizes the woman and blinks.

"Oh…you're Ninat."

Ninat doesn't say anything.

"I guess this is the second time you saved my butt…or tail."

Ninat tilts her head.

"Thank you…for…stopping what could have been a serious problem. Twice." Desmond rises up two fingers

Ninat closes her eyes and nods calmly. Ninat then walks away and back to her family. Desmond watches her leave and he walks back to his friends. Desmond stares at the ball in his hands. Desmond exhales.

"So..', Desmond looks at Dennis, 'What was that all about?"

Desmond bounces the ball up and down and looks back.

"I don't know…still trying to figure it out myself."

Back at the base…

Desmond stretches out in his body. He walks into the Link Room and sees everyone packing up. Desmond stops dead in his tracks.

"Where are you all going?"

Helen turns around.

"We're going to a remote Link Site out in the forest."

Desmond's eyebrows jump up.

"Link Site? Wait, we're going? As you mean, us, us here are going?"

Helen nods.

"Yep. The real us are leaving The City. So get your bags ready."

Desmond nods.

"Alright."

In the Samson flying high above the forest…

Desmond sits up front in the cockpit. He sniffs and looks around.

"It's so different actually being here, I mean, really being here."

"I know you mean', Helen leans forward, Desmond looks back, 'In the Avatar, it feels like being in a dream doesn't it?"

Desmond nods. The pilot takes a left.

"Arriving at Link Site. Prepare for landing." Pilot commands

Everyone buckles down. The Samson slowly lands and everyone gets out.

"This is Samson 090, returning to Base." Pilot says

"_Copy that Samson 090, return to Base_." Female Radio Control says

The kids watch the Samson take off. Desmond slowly looks down and sees an electrified fence surrounding the Link Shack. He turns around and calls out Helen.

"Helen!"

She turns around.

"What?"

"What's with the fence?"

She looks and sees.

"It's a safety precaution in case any of the animals find this place. We're safe here." Helen explains walking away

Desmond sighs.

"Yeah, and I bet it's also to keep us in."

Sarah and Dennis hear what Desmond just said and look around. Finally, they follow Desmond to the Shack. Helen gets in first and starts up the generators. The lights flicker on and everything turns on. The kids enter the place and look around. Helen comes out from the back.

"Welcome home kids, this place will be our home for the next two in half months."

Desmond nods. Dennis almost faints.

"We got to stay here? For two months?"

Helen looks back at Dennis.

"Quaritch gave us two months remember?"

Dennis remembers.

"Oh right."

Sarah walks to the bunks.

"I got top bunk."

Desmond walks by.

"Fine by me. I like it when the girls on top."

Sarah turns around. Desmond closes his eyes.

"That…came out so wrong."

"Yeah…"

Desmond rubs his face.

"Take the top; I'll be on the bottom."

Sarah nods.

"Better."

Helen guides the kids to the other side of the Shack where the Link Chairs are.

"Okay, Desmond, you're in link 1, Sarah you're in link 2, and Dennis, your in 3."

The kids take their seats in the assigned seats. Helen stands in front of them checks to see if they're ready to go.

"Ready?"

The kids nod. Desmond thumbs up Helen. Helen walks past them all and flicks a switch which makes all the helmets go down at once.

The next day…

Desmond, Sarah, and Dennis walk around and complain about one thing…

"Is it me…or is it really, REALLY…hot?" Desmond asks wiping the sweat off his head

Sarah looks up.

"It's not you…it's…really hot out here Desmond."

Dennis gulps really hard.

"Wasn't it nice yesterday?"

"Does the sun have to be right above us? Even under the trees it's hot." Desmond says looking up placing his hand in front of his face seeing the glare from the light

Desmond sighs and turns around. He sees all the other Na'vi not getting well along with the heat either.

"At least we're not alone." Desmond says

Sarah and Dennis turn around and see too. Dennis crosses his arms.

"Nice to see they feel the same as us."

"They probably never felt extreme heat before." Sarah says

Dennis gulps and looks around.

"Follow me guys."

Dennis and Sarah turn around and see Desmond walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dennis asks

"Finding a perfect solution to this crisis!" Desmond running ahead

Sarah and Dennis catch up with Dennis. Desmond runs way into the forest looking for something. He looks left and right and runs in a certain direction. Sarah and Dennis keep up as best as they can.

"Desmond! Where are you going!" Sarah asks

"It's got to be out here! It's got to!"

Sarah looks at Dennis and Dennis shrugs his shoulders.

"What's out here!" Dennis asks

Desmond runs past a set of bushes and stops running. Sarah and Dennis do the same and catch their breath.

"Desmond…it's hot enough out here…why the hell were you running?" Dennis asks

"Yeah, what did you want to find?"

Desmond smiles and steps forward.

"Water…"

Sarah and Dennis look up and see the lake in front of them. A waterfall is off in the distance. Desmond, Sarah and Dennis slowly approach the lake. Desmond kneels down and feels the water with his hand.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! The waters great. Feel it guys."

Dennis and Sarah do the same thing. They feel the coolness from the water. They both begin to laugh and Desmond jumps in.

"YEAH! OH! The waters great!"

Sarah and Dennis jump in too and fool around with each other. Desmond grabs Dennis and sinks him in. Sarah laughs and suddenly Desmond does the same thing to her. They swim back up and Desmond looks back.

"Let's see if anyone else will join us."

The two agree with Desmond. The trio head back to the camp. They walk up to the children first and, 'try' to tell them they have something that can help them cool off. The trio guide the children to the lake, and behind them, the adults follow wondering what the 'new' children are leading them too. Desmond, Sarah and Dennis push the bushes out of the way and the Na'vi see the lake in front of them and the waterfall. Desmond smiles and runs in. Dennis and Sarah do the same. The Na'vi just watch. The children see the 'new' kids playing wonderfully in the water. They like what they're doing and rush in too. Desmond, Sarah and Dennis see the children hoping in the water and enjoying themselves. Desmond smiles and swims towards them.

_Now this is how things should be…_

About twenty minutes later…

The children enjoyed playing in the water so much, the adults decided that their children shouldn't just have all the fun. The adults play happily in the cool water with their kids. Desmond, Sarah and Dennis walk past all the groups. Desmond looks towards the waterfall and sees some cliffs leading up. He points at it.

"We should jump off that."

Sarah and Dennis see. Dennis flinches back.

"What? That?"

Desmond nods.

"Yeah, we should. Come on."

"Oh man…" Dennis says

"I don't know Desmond." Sarah says following

The three head to the rocks near the waterfall. Desmond starts climbing. He looks back down.

"Well, are you coming?"

Dennis shakes his head.

"Ah, no thanks Desmond, I like where I'm standing."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"You big blue baby."

Desmond continues to climb up. He gets about fifteen feet and looks down. He sees how high he is.

"Whoo! Man it's a sight up here! Guys! Come on!"

Sarah and Dennis wave their hands. Desmond shrugs. In the distance, a child sees what Desmond's doing. Desmond gets ready to leap off. Desmond takes a deep breath and dives in. Dennis and Sarah watch and Desmond fly to the water and smack dad right in perfectly. A couple seconds pass and the two wonder if Desmond is even okay. Then all of a sudden Desmond pops up and gasps for air.

"Whoo! That was fun! You guys got to try it."

"No thanks Desmond. I prefer to live." Dennis says

Desmond sighs getting out of the water.

"Of course you would say that."

Desmond wipes down his arms.

"Okay, let's just play with the other children then."

The two agree happily with Desmond. The child from before slowly climbs the cliff to where Desmond was at. The Mother looks around for her child and calls out his name. She looks down and up then finally sees him. She sees where he's at and calls out his name, but then, he jumps off the ledge and she really yells out her name. Desmond turns around and sees a child doing the same thing as he did.

"What the hell?"

Dennis and Sarah turn around and see a young child land in the water. The Mother runs out to get him but she doesn't know where to look. Then everyone hears what's going on. They try to search for the child but they don't know where to look. Desmond comes into action and looks where he splashed and where he jumped. Then again, Desmond climbs up the wall and looks down. Ninat, as the same as the other Adults look. But Ninat looks up and sees Desmond about to jump in.

"Desmond!"

Sarah and Dennis look up and see Desmond jumping in again. He lands in the water and swims down. Everyone above waits to see what happens next, especially Ninat. Desmond swims lower and lower, trying to search for the child.

_Okay…this is difficult, how can I look for someone who's the same color as WATER?_

Desmond spins around and sees the boy. He jumps and swim towards him. He picks him up and swims toward the surface before he runs out of the air. Back up top, everyone waits, including the Mother who's whimpering in fear. Then suddenly, Desmond carrying the child, piggy back walks right up on the surface and slowly puts him down. Sarah looks off to the side and sees Desmond back out.

"Desmond!" Sarah yells

Everyone turns and sees Desmond and the child out of the water. They all rush over to him. Sarah checks Desmond.

"Are you okay?"

Desmond keeps low to the ground and shakes his head.

"I don't know..', looks up at the child, 'What about the child?"

The Mother starts screaming.

(He's not breathing! Someone, please!)

The Na'vi don't know what to do to save the child. Desmond looks around and sees there completely clueless. Desmond looks back at Sarah and Dennis and he steps forward.

"Give him here', the Mother continues to run around wondering what to do, 'Give him here!', the Mother finally sees Desmond, he lends out his arms, 'Let me look at him', the Mother looks confused at Desmond, 'Let me look at him!"

The Mother looks down at her child and slowly gives him to Desmond. He slowly puts him down on the ground and examines him. Sarah comes up behind Desmond.

"Can you save him?"

Desmond gulps.

"I don't know…', he then looks at Sarah, 'I've never performed CPR on this type of body before, I don't know what…"

"Try."

Desmond looks at Sarah for a second and nods.

"Okay. Keep everything back. Give me some air."

Sarah stands up.

"Okay, get back! Everyone back up!"

Dennis does the same. Desmond moves to the side of the child and gets ready to perform CPR. Ninat watches closely to Desmond's actions. Desmond places his hands locked in with each other over the child's heart. He presses down a couple times until he gets to three. Then he opens the child's mouth and breathes air. The Na'vi around wonder what Desmond is doing. Desmond then again presses again on the child's heart.

"Come on, come on! Open your eyes!"

Desmond presses even harder. Desmond forms a fist over the child's heart and strikes down. The Mother gasps as she thinks Desmond is beating him. Desmond strikes one last time, and then suddenly, the child gasps and throws out the water inside him. Desmond smiles and lifts the boy up.

"There, there. Just breathe. Just breath you little brat."

The child breathes in slowly. The Mother swings by and grabs hold of him. She hugs him like he has been just born. The Mother cries happily to see her child alive again. She looks down at Desmond and walks away. Desmond just pushes himself up watching the Mother and child walk away.

That night, at the Avatar's camp fire….

"You did what?" Helen shouts

Desmond rubs his ear.

"Can you yell any louder?"

Helen stands up.

"Why did you do that Desmond?"

Desmond looks serious at Helen.

"What was I going to do Helen? Let the poor kid just die? Hell no. I did what I had to do."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. That child isn't a human being. What you did to him could have killed him. Their bodies are completely different then humans."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"I serious doubt Helen."

Helen almost looses it again with Desmond. Sarah and Dennis just watch on the sidelines. Then suddenly, the child and Mother walk by and the two see. Helen and Desmond stand there wondering what these two are even doing here. The Mother starts talking. Helen nods and understands what she is saying. Desmond just stands there wondering what the hell is going on.

"Uhh, Doc?"

Helen turns her head at Desmond and explains what the Mother just said.

"The Mother here is…grateful for you for saving her child', Desmond looks at the Mother, 'If you hadn't been there, he could have died."

Desmond looks down at the child. He hides nervously behind his Mother. Desmond kneels down and looks at him in the eyes. Desmond lands out his hand and pats the top of the child's head. He runs gently on the child's head and he giggles. Desmond then looks at Helen.

"Umm, how, how do you say…?"

(Your welcome.)

Desmond takes a second to say it, and finally says it.

(You're Velcome.)

Helen closes her eyes. The Mother nods and walks her child away holding his hand. The child looks back and Desmond waves. The child copies his movements and Desmond smiles. He looks back at Helen.

"I'm sorry…what were you saying? Something about something?"

"Shut up Desmond."

Desmond smiles and the four go to sleep. But back in the camp still, Ninat explains the actions of Desmond saving the child. She explains what he was doing to him. Marali and Tan Jala look at each other for a second and think about the knowledge of this child.

(We will have to watch this young one closely.) Tan Jala explains

(He…is different father.) Ninat comments

(He saved a child a way we have never seen before.)

(Eywa has done a great favor for us. Bringing us here. This child, we cannot See him.) Marali explains

The three still sit around the campfire.

The next day, inside the shack…

Desmond yawns and gets out of bed. He scratches his head and walks out to the kitchen. He sniffs and opens the fridge. He grabs a quick to eat meal and puts it in the microwave. He presses the numbers and waits for it to start up. He sniffs and waits. Desmond turns around and looks down at a group of pictures on the table. He fully turns around and sees there pictures of Helen's school teaching the children. Desmond passes each one, slowly smiling.

Suddenly a noise is heard behind him. Desmond quickly sets the photos back down and spin around starring at the microwave. Helen yawns walking up into the kitchen. Desmond blinks hearing the beeping sound of the microwave. He grabs the meal and sits down.

"Morning Desmond." Helen says yawning

Desmond throws up his head.

"Morning Doc."

Helen turns on the coffee maker and pours herself a cup. Desmond moves his eyes only and sees Helen completely distracted. Desmond looks back at the photos on the table and swallows the food in his hand.

"Did I do the right thing yesterday Helen?"

Helen turns around and blows on her coffee.

"What do you think Desmond?"

Desmond shrugs.

"I saved a kids life…those…people…didn't know how to. They…just seemed so…surprised that's all."

"Well of course, they never seen CPR done before."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Of course."

"But they saw the true intention of what you did. So it was confusing for them at first, but they learn very quickly."

"Like the children at your school?"

Helen turns her eyes at Desmond for a second. Desmond gulps and Helen walks away.

"Help me wake up Dennis and Sarah, we should be heading in soon."

Desmond shakes his head and gets up.

Inside the Link Room…

The four sit down in the chairs and the helmets slowly slide down. The four fall asleep and wake up in their Avatars.

The Forest….

Desmond looks around and sees what the Na'vi do with their daily lives. Desmond stops and notices a daughter climbing on her father, playing with him. Desmond smiles. Then the mother comes by. She takes her daughter of her husband and hugs her. The daughter giggles. Desmond looks down for a second and backs up. He gulps funny and moves on, but suddenly, bumps into Ninat.

"Whoa!" Desmond yells shaking his head

Ninat looks down. Desmond looks up and looks back down. Desmond sniffs. Ninat looks down. Desmond looks back and back up at Ninat.

"How's the weather up there Ninat?"

Suddenly a single tear comes out of Desmond's eye. Ninat notices. She kneels down. Desmond narrows his eyes. Ninat places her finger softly under Desmond's eye. He flinches to see that Ninat picked up a tear that came out of his eye. He narrows his eyes even harder. He touches his eye and sees that…he's crying.

"These Avatars can cry?" Desmond whispers asking himself

Desmond looks at Ninat who's looking worried at him. Desmond smiles and shakes his head.

"It's nothing; I had something in my eye. You ever have that happen to you?" Desmond asks walking way

Ninat stands back up watching Desmond leave. Desmond wipes his face really hard and even smacks it.

"Don't get distracted Desmond, keep up your usual act." Desmond explains sighing

Desmond walks up the trio. Sarah turns around.

"What's wrong with you?"

Desmond narrows his eyes.

"Huh?"

"You sighed really hard just now."

"Oh…uhh..it's nothing. I was…just gazing around."

Sarah narrows her eyes.

"Gazing?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"Never mind', Desmond looks at Helen and sees her analyzing something, 'What are you doing Helen?"

She pops out a needle and taps it.

"I'm taking samples Desmond."

The three look at each other and back at Helen.

(Same time)

"Taking samples?"

Helen lowers her needle.

"Besides the creatures that appeared here kids, the nature of this forest has changed."

"I really don't see it Doc." Dennis says

Helen looks at Dennis.

"Of course you haven't. Your not awake at night. You don't really see the beauty of nature at night here now."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sarah asks

Helen looks at Sarah.

"It's something the Na'vi brought here Sarah. I-I don't know how to explain it but, there's something here now that the Na'vi are treasuring. Even protecting."

"What? You still haven't figured that out yet Helen?" Desmond asks

Helen looks funny at Desmond.

"The animals here too Desmond are important, but the nature here now, I must figure out the change."

Desmond nods and turns around.

"Have fun with that. While your discovering, I'm exploring."

Desmond starts to walk away. As Helen shakes her head knowing Desmond is bored out of his mind. Sarah and Dennis follow him. As the three walk into the center opening of the camp, a group of warriors rush in and head towards Tan Jala. Desmond looks at all the commotion that's going on between all of them.

(Tan Jala! Palulukan is coming!) Warrior says

Tan Jala grows a shocked look.

(It's coming? Here?)

(Yes, it's rushing its way here.)

Tan Jala gasps. Then suddenly, a loud roar is heard in the distance. Desmond completely stops and slowly turns around.

"I know that roar…"

Sarah and Dennis slowly turn around too. Every Na'vi looks in the direction of the roar. Silent thumping is heard. Desmond gulps, then suddenly the Thantor leaps out behind a set of trees and roars. All the Na'vi panic and scatter. The families gather their children and run for it. The Thantor leaps around searching for something. Helen runs by and tells the three to move.

"Come on! Move it!"

The three run for it but Desmond stops.

"What is it doing?" Desmond asks

Helen, Dennis and Sarah stop and look back. The Thantor jumps around looking for something still.

"It's looking for something, I don't know what Desmond." Helen explains

Desmond looks back and narrows his eyes at Helen.

"Something…', looks back at the Thantor, 'Or someone…"

The Thantor roars loudly looking for Desmond. The Thantor corners a family and approaches it slowly. Tan Jala and Ninat notice the Thantor ready to attack the family. They gather what warriors are around and head to the Thantor. Desmond rushes over to his bag and throws out all of his stuff looking for his hover board. He finds it as it falls out and hovers over the ground.

"Yes!"

Desmond kicks it up to himself and runs at the Thantor. Ninat and the warriors get ready to distract the Thantor away from the family.

(Get ready!) Ninat yells

The warriors get ready, but suddenly…

"HEY! HEEY! I'M OVER HERE! I'M RIGHT HERE! HEEEY!"

Ninat looks and sees Desmond yelling at the beast. Desmond picks up a large rock and tosses it at the Thantor which hits his head. The Thantor shakes his head and turns around, seeing Desmond. Desmond gulps as the Thantor is… 'happy' to see him. Desmond slowly starts to back up. The Thantor creeps to the ground, snarling at Desmond. Desmond tosses his hover board behind him and smiles.

"You want me…come and get me."

Desmond spins around, jumps on his board and hovers away. The Thantor roars and chases after Desmond in the forest. The warriors run ahead and stop. Ninat looks off into the distance where Desmond and the Thantor ran.

(Why is he after him?)

Back with Desmond…

Desmond throws his foot into the ground and ducking from tree branches. The Thantor digs his claws into the ground trying to catch up to Desmond. Desmond sees a large rope like branch ahead of him and grabs it. Desmond hits it and spins completely up and around. The Thantor doesn't see Desmond for a second and then, Desmond lands behind the Thantor.

"WHOA!"

The Thantor looks behind and stops, but Desmond floats right over him and back in front of him. The Thantor looks back looking for Desmond. Desmond looks back, smiles and whistles hard.

"YOO-HOOO!"

The Thantor spins around. Desmond waves and pushes himself away. The Thantor roars loudly and continues to chase after Desmond.

Back at the camp…

Everyone can hear the Thantor roaring in the distance. Sarah gulps and moves closer to Helen.

"How…how do you think he's…doing out there Helen?"

"Well…from the sounds I can hear', a loud roar is heard, Helen jumps, 'I think he's still alive."

Sarah gets a little worried.

Back with Desmond…

Desmond pushes his hard as he can but his leg is getting really tired. Desmond sees an opening up ahead and guns for it. He hits a button on the foot of his board which activates a set of rockets. The Thantor gets close as Desmond launches himself away from that chomping Thantor.

"HA HA!"

Desmond looks back and suddenly, loses himself from the board and crashes hard inside the opening of the camp. He rolls around on the ground as his board moves several feet away from him. Everyone squanders as Desmond rolls on the ground. Desmond shakes his head and realizes his board isn't near him.

"Huh? Where, where's my board?"

Desmond gets up and looks around. He notices it away from him and runs at it. But then suddenly, the Thantor jumps out and Desmond stops running.

"WHOA!"

The Thantor roars and Desmond looks past it seeing the board is his only hope to keep himself away from the angry beast. Desmond slowly backs up and watches the Thantor closely. The Thantor does the same, watching him closely. Everyone watches and sees that the Thantor is very interested in Desmond. Desmond takes a deep breath and runs to the right. But the Thantor jumps that way stopping him. Desmond backs up and tries to go left, but the Thantor goes left. Desmond backs up and sees his only option is, below the Thantor. Desmond gets ready and kneels down. That Thantor gets ready and digs his claw into the ground pushing back the dirt. Everyone watches, including Marali, Tan Jala and Ninat. Desmond lowers himself closer to the ground like he's reading to start a race. Desmond and the Thantor look hard into each other's eyes, then suddenly Desmond guns it at the Thantor.

The Thantor runs it at Desmond. The two stay perfectly straight at each other. Then, hoping that Desmond was right, the Thantor leaps in the air at Desmond. Desmond smiles as his prediction comes true. Desmond rolls on the ground under the Thantor as it lands right past him. Desmond jumps up and looks back at the confused Thantor. He laughs.

"HA, ha! I'm over here pussy cat!"

The Thantor spins around. Desmond hops on his board and gets ready to launch.

"See if you can catch me now!"

Desmond hits the button with his foot and launches off. He flies at the Thantor, just playing around him. Ducking from its claws, hoping over its tale, and even smacking it by its eyes as Desmond flies by. The Thantor gets really upset and stomps into the ground. Desmond sees.

"Oh! Uh-oh! That's my cue!"

Desmond flies away at a group of Na'vi.

"MOVE! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Desmond flies past them and they literally jump out of the way. Desmond looks back and sees the Thantor still on his tail, literally. Desmond looks up ahead and sees a half way down broken tree. Desmond flies up it and at its end. Desmond stops and looks at the big drop down below. He looks back and sees the Thantor climbing up it after Desmond. Desmond looks back down and realizes he's going to have to jump down. He gets ready to.

"Well…if I die here…please don't let me die in my REAL BODY!"

Desmond jumps off on his hover board and down to the ground below. He lands hard but slowly falls off his board.

"WHOA! Shit! I'm still alive! Thank you!"

The Thantor reaches the top of the tree too and looks down. Desmond looks up and sees the weight of the tree at the top where the Thantor is, is cracking. The Thantor jumps down and Desmond moves out of the way.

"WHOA!"

The Thantor knows finally that he's got Desmond. Desmond gulps and suddenly a loud cracking sound is heard. Desmond narrows his eyes and looks at the tree. The tree begins to snap and fall down.

"Oh shit! LOOOK OUT!"

Desmond jumps and covers himself on the ground. The Thantor looks back behind him and sees the tree falling right at him. He doesn't move…then suddenly, wam…dirt goes everywhere filling the air. Near the area, the Na'vi move slowly into the dirt filled cloud on the ground looking around aimlessly. Sarah runs ahead of everyone and keeps calling out Desmond's name.

"Desmond! DESMOND! Come on, answer!"

She runs ahead looking again.

"Desmond!"

"I'm over here!"

Desmond coughs. Sarah looks and sees Desmond coming into view in front of the dirt cloud. She runs over to him and stands in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

Desmond shakes his head.

"I think I am..."

"What about the Thantor?"

Desmond realizes and looks where it was before. The dust soon starts to fade away. Then, the Thantor comes into view and everyone sees it. The tree slammed right on top of the Thantor's body. He whimpers as the massive pain is on his body. Desmond closes his eyes.

"Oh man…" Desmond says rubbing his face

The Na'vi move closer to see the dangerous creature pinned under the tree. Desmond moves past everyone and looks at what he caused to the beast. Desmond slowly sighs and drops his board. He walks around the beast and places his shoulder against the tree and tries to move it. He strains at first, as everyone watches him. Desmond turns around and looks at Dennis and Sarah.

"Come on guys, give me a hand. We can't just leave it like this."

Dennis and Sarah agree and walk on over to Desmond who grabs some branches and hands them to Sarah and Dennis.

"Here, dig these into the ground and pull down', the three do so, 'Okay, ready, 1, 2, 3! PULL!"

The three strain and see that there not even making a dent to lifting the tree off the Thantor. Desmond pulls down hard and looks back. He just sees Helen standing there watching.

"Come on Doc, you're the one who said that these creatures here are important too, what? You lied to me about that now? Help us Doc."

Helen sighs and rushes over to help. Helen grabs her own tree branch and digs it into the ground.

"Okay, ready, 1, 2, 3!" Desmond yells

The four strain trying to move the tree off the Thantor. The Thantor slowly opens his eye and sees Desmond; the boy he was chasing is helping him. He growls softly and closes his eye. The Na'vi watch as these four try to help get the dangerous Thantor out. The four strain hard again. Ninat looks at everyone and wave her hand.

(Help!)

Everyone moves forward and grabs a part of the tree. The four look and see that everyone is helping them out. They all strain trying to lift up the tree. Desmond looks and catches his breath.

"Huh…"

Then suddenly, Ninat places her hands on top of Desmond and Desmond looks up. The two look at each other for a second and Desmond looks back at the tree.

"Okay! Everybody ready! 1! 2! 3!"

Everyone pushes up or down. The tree gets lifted up very shortly. The Thantor feels it and yanks himself out. Everyone lets go and backs up. Desmond breathes heavily and Ninat looks to the side. She gasps and everyone moves away. Desmond turns around and sees everyone moving away.

"Huh?"

Then suddenly the Thantor moves past Desmond and he flinches. The Thantor spins around and roars sharply at Desmond. Desmond gets ready to run but, the Thantor slowly lowers his head and calms down. Desmond gulps and sees that the Thantor isn't attacking him, or even chasing him. The Na'vi watch as the one beast they fear most isn't even striking at Desmond. Ninat just watches. Desmond gulps and looks at his blue hand. He slowly moves it towards the Thantor as it slowly growls. The Na'vi gasps as they see what Desmond is trying to do. Desmond moves his hand back and the Thantor calms down. Desmond gulps and looks away. He moves his hand towards the Thantor and the Thantor just looks at it. Desmond closes his eyes really hard hoping the Thantor doesn't try to bite off his arm. The Thantor just stares at Desmond's hand for a second and places his front part of his head near his hand. The Na'vi gasp as Desmond slowly opens his eyes looking at what's happening. Desmond moves his hand up along the face of the beast and the Thantor moves back. Desmond gulps wondering what he just did was a good thing, but the Thantor shakes his head, spins around and runs back deep into the forest. Everyone watches the Thantor disappear. Ninat looks, and then looks back at Desmond. Desmond just stands there staring at his hand.

Later that night…

Desmond walks to the eating place where all the Na'vi is. He walks around the tree and sees everyone eating. But then they all turn around and stare at Desmond. Desmond stops walking and sees everyone just staring at him. Marali and Tan Jala look at Desmond too. Desmond slowly turns around to see if there looking at something behind him. But Desmond knows it's him there looking at and rolls his eyes. He quickly moves through the crowd and sits down next to Helen. They all go back to their eating. Helen slides a leaf over to Desmond and Desmond just stares at his food.

"Helen?"

"Hmm?"

"Why's everyone staring me?"

Helen turns her head and gives Desmond a look. Desmond turns and sees the look he's being given. He realizes.

"Ohhh…something they've never seen before up until now, is that right?"

Helen nods. Desmond, just smiles.

"Right."

Desmond just grabs a piece of meat or whatever and mumbles to himself. Over by Tan Jala and Marali. The two talk as they look across at Desmond.

(He is definitely different.) Tan Jala says

(The palulukan offered itself to this child.) Marlia comments

(We must watch him. Ninat.)

Ninat looks at her father.

(Follow this child. Learn from him. Go, where he goes.)

Ninat stops looking at her father and back at Desmond. Desmond tosses up a piece of meat and catches it in his mouth. She looks back at her father.

(I will Father.)

Ninat narrows her eyes as she looks at Desmond across the area.

That night, inside the shack…

Desmond sighs through his nose as he looks at his human white hand. He turns it front and backwards staring at it. Dennis above him looks at the metal ceiling above him.

"Desmond…you awake?"

Desmond sighs and throws his hands behind his head.

"Yep."

"Let me ask you something."

"What?"

"How in the world did that…beast not kill you today?"

Desmond thinks for a second and shrugs.

"I don't know…couldn't keep up with me today I guess…"

"No, I mean, when you touched it. It…just let you…like…it wanted it you to."

Desmond thinks for a second.

"It's a pet thing."

Dennis chuckles.

"Pet thing. Yeah right…"

Dennis turns over and covers himself. Desmond takes out his hand again and stares at it again. He forms a fist in his hand and looks out the window of the shack. A loud, but soft roar and be heard in the distance.

_Even through an Avatar body…you still have the feeling sometimes…_

The following morning…

Desmond stretches out his arms. He yawns and gets up.

"I'm going for a short walk, you three have fun."

Desmond runs off. Sarah waves.

"Be careful."

Desmond looks back and shrugs.

"What could go possibly wrong?"

Sarah rolls her eyes knowing, 'something' can go possibly wrong when it's Desmond. Desmond runs off and heads out of the camp. At the center of camp, Ninat notices Desmond running off and tails him down. Desmond throws out his hover board and hops on. Ninat, in the trees, Desmond hoping on that floating device and sees him going off into the distance really fast. She quickly finds a way to catch up to him. Desmond, grinds on a long tree branch in a U shape and doubles back. Ninat sees and spins back on the right track. Desmond leaps over or hovers into an open area with no one around and stops.

"Huhhhh…', Desmond looks around the nice and quiet place, 'Not bad. Not bad at all."

Desmond kicks up his board and walks to the center. Ninat hangs off the side just watching whatever he's doing. Desmond walks in the light and feels the hot burning sun hit his Avatar body. Desmond takes in a deep breath and puts his hands together in front of his face. Ninat just watches. Desmond just hears the sound of the forest around him. Then suddenly, he starts working out his fighting styles. Ninat just watches as Desmond just hits the air around him. He jumps up and practices his spin kicks. Desmond moves so fast he jumps all over the place. Ninat moves in closer wondering what he's even doing.

(What is he doing?)

Desmond spins around landing his foot into the ground hard. He elbows an 'enemy' behind him. But continues on throwing hits around.

(Why is he doing this? What brings a child to know such things.)

Desmond runs forward to a fallen down tree. She strikes it hard with one foot, pushing forward, flipping backwards up in the air. He lands back down on his two feet. He touches the ground with his hands softly. He mumbles something to himself.

"Open fist…no strength in hand. You are here. No one else. Stay here Desmond."

Ninat narrows her eyes wondering what Desmond is doing. He slowly stands back up opening his clenched hand. He keeps his eyes closed moving his head up. He opens them, seeing the blue cloudless sky. Then all of a sudden, he falls straight back on his back and lies in the grass. Ninat jumps seeing Desmond just fall like that without a care in the world. At first, she wonders if he just hurt himself. But she just stumbles down the tree, quietly and quickly as a feather falling from the sky. She walks on over to where Desmond is at. Desmond lies down on the grass feeling a slight pass of wind. He breathes calmly through his nose. Hearing the sound of his heartbeat. Taking each step in the grass, Ninat approaches Desmond closer and closer. She stares down at him wondering what he's doing. Desmond slowly opens his eyes and sees a dark figure hovering over him. The sun makes it hard for him to see. But having Desmond's quick reaction gene. He spins around away from the figure. Ninat moves back and Desmond throws his hands up ready to fight, but only sees it's Ninat.

"Ninat?"

She lowers her hand and takes her other hand off her knife. Desmond lowers his hands.

"A little warning for your own sake: Don't sneak up on me. It's very dangerous', realizes something, 'And why warn you? You probably don't know what I'm even saying. Oh man." Desmond says rubbing face hard

Ninat takes in a breath.

"Why?"

Desmond walks away but looks back. He heard that, and lowers his head.

"What?"

Ninat steps forward.

"Why? All this', looks around, showing what Desmond was doing early, 'What is all this?"

Desmond shrugs.

"It's just practice. Sharpening up my moves, seeing I have the touch, 'looks at body, 'In this body', Ninat narrows her eyes, Desmond shakes his head, 'Never mind."

Desmond starts to walk away. Behind Desmond, Ninat steps forward and starts following Desmond. Desmond peers back and sees Ninat following him. He looks back and back again and finally turns around.

"What?"

Ninat doesn't say anything. Desmond turns back around and starts walking away with Niant following.

Back at base…

Some soldiers down at the garage are stumped to know that they haven't been given any orders to go back out and check out the situation. But some soldiers want some 'payback' for their fellow soldiers on that night. Knowing what had happened to them, they kind of understand what's going on with the Avatar program, but, the program is taking WAY too long. Some are growing very impatient.

"Man, I'm getting really sick of this!" Soldier #1 yells

"I agree with you, but are orders stand from Quaritch. We stay put until those ridicules idiots get us the information we need." Solider #2 explains

"Why should we wait? We can track them easily with our scanners. And oh, I think it's easy to notice nine foot tall blue ALIENS. The color of their skin gives it away." Solider # 3 explains

"So, what are you guys saying? Gather a group of 'ready-trigger-men'? Go out there and kick some alien ass?" Soldier #4 asks

It's all quiet. Each Soldier looks at each other and agrees.

"Yeah." Solider #1 says

"Yes." Solider #2 says

"I'm in for it." Soldier #3 says

"All right. If we make it through this little stunt were about to pull off. Without Quaritch knowing….we might come out as God damn heroes."

The soldiers scatter and pass the word along. Anyone willing wanting to participate in this little 'sneak' attack will board the ongoing Samsons and jeeps. Inside Quaritch's office, he hears a commotion outside and notices some Samson's and jeeps leaving. He shakes it off figuring it's just a test run for something. He just goes back to whatever he was doing. At the main gates leading out into the forest, several jeeps drive out and head towards in the direction where they think the Na'vi are even at. Up in the sky, the Samsons fly in the same direction as the jeeps are. They look at their equipment and follow the onboard instructions of the area.

Back with Desmond….

Desmond walks funny knowing Ninat is right behind him. Following him.

_Why is she following me?_

Desmond looks back and still sees her following him. They come up along a stream and Desmond kneels down. He picks up a stream of water and splashes it in his face. He rumbles his head shaking the water off. He peers off to the left and sees Ninat not paying attention to him for the second. Desmond smiles and grabs a hand full of water again.

"Hey, Ninat."

Ninat turns, and Desmond, throws the water at her. She jumps back as Desmond laughs. He stands back up and Ninat wipes the water off her face.

"It's water, not battery acid."

Ninat looks back at Desmond. Desmond just smiles.

"Relax. I'm just playing with you."

Ninat wipes her face again.

"'Play'?"

Desmond nods.

"I like to do that sometimes. So…like to tell me why your following me?"

Ninat just stands there and stares at Desmond. Desmond throws his hands up.

"Why do I bother?"

Desmond rubs his chest in the area where his heart is. Ninat for a second remembers that day she saw Desmond pushing his hands hard against the young one's body and bringing him back to life. Desmond sighs softly about to walk away.

"What you did."

Desmond stops and turns back around.

"Huh?"

Ninat steps forward.

"What you did to that young one…your hands against him…"

Ninat places her hand over Desmond's heart.

"What you do?"

Desmond takes a step back. He crosses his arms as he looks up at Ninat.

"I saved him. That's what I 'do'."

Ninat narrows her eyes.

"How?"

Desmond cracks his knuckles.

"I'll show you."

Back with the Soldiers…

The Pilots in the Samson look at their monitors and see that there working nicely. But all of a sudden, they start flickering strangely. The Pilots see and tap at the screens. But for some reason, inference hits them like crazy.

"Well that's strange." Pilot #1 says

"There isn't anything out here to be causing this kind of scramble." Pilot #2 says hitting a switch

A Soldier in back moves up and wonders what's happening.

"What's going on?" Soldier asks kneeling down

"Our instruments are scrambling up." Pilot #2 explains

"What's causing it?" Soldier asks

"That's the thing. There's nothing at all electrical out here to be causing this kind of interference."

"Great…give me the radio."

The Pilot hands the Soldier the radio and he contacts the ground team.

"Ground team, copy?" Soldier asks

"Ground team, High in the Sky, over. What's going on? Are tracking systems are glitching like hell down here."

"Same as up here. Listen, were going to pull down and walk the rest of the way. We can't risk getting lost out here if we can't make it back."

"Copy that High in the Sky."

"Copy Ground team."

The Pilots in the Samson descends down and the Ground Team pick up the men. An AMP suit is lowered and the Ground Team just drives the rest of the way.

Back with Desmond…

Desmond snickers as he sees Ninat just lying down on her back. Just listening to what Desmond wants her to do. He looks down and sees her tail moving around everywhere. He makes sure he doesn't step on it.

"Okay...all I did was put my hands together like this', puts hands together really tightly, 'place both hands over heart like this', puts hands over heart, Ninat looks down, 'And push, hard, and slowly', does what he says, 'And in case that doesn't work, pound as hard as you can. Simple."

Desmond stands up and crosses his arms. Ninat pushes herself up and Desmond looks up with his eyes only. Ninat touches her heart where Desmond had his hands.

"How do you know such things?"

Desmond shrugs.

"Well, if somebody doesn't know, it's good thing that I do know. Right?"

Ninat just blinks. Desmond waves his hand.

"So, hard to understand right?"

Desmond begins to walk away but suddenly remembers something. He turns around slowly and points back.

"Oh by the way…', Ninat listens, 'I didn't thank you for killing those animals that night you saved me', Ninat just blinks quickly, 'If you hadn't come by, I would have been dog chow. At least I think there dogs. Something along the lines. Oh well, there dead, I'm alive. Story of my life."

Desmond turns back around and walks away. Ninat grows a furious look on her face and holds her bow firmly. She walks towards Desmond.

(Hey)

Desmond narrows his eyes and turns around. Suddenly, Ninat whacks Desmond on the head with her bow.

"Ow!"

Desmond slips and splashes in the river. Desmond shakes his head and looks up at Ninat.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You don't 'thank' for that."

Desmond just blinks. Ninat gets in the water too and kneels down at Desmond. She points at him.

"You don't 'thank'. They died because of you."

Desmond just blinks.

"Died because of me? They were attacking me!" Desemond yells pointing

(Enough!)

Ninat holds her bow firmly again. Desmond sees it and gets ready for another 'hit' in case. Desmond raises his hand slowly and keeps it between him and Ninat.

"Okay…okay. Take it easy."

Ninat loosens up a bit just staring hard at Desmond.

"Whatever I did….whatever I did that night…I truly am sorry. I'm sorry, okay?"

Ninat looks at Desmond like, 'Now that is what I was looking for' look. Desmond clears his throat.

"But just tell me one thing though…' Desmond backs up a bit and stands up, 'If you love your little forest creatures that much, and it was such a horrible thing to do to kill them. Why not let them just kill me, and move on with things then, huh?', Ninat looks confused at Desmond, 'Here, let me put it this way, why kill them and save me?"

"Save? Save you?"

"Exactly. Why kill them and save me then? There certainly was no pause. No thought. Explain that one to me."

Ninat takes a moment to gather some words. Desmond breathes slowly touching his head where Ninat 'tapped' him. Ninat looks down and back up at Desmond.

"You…in danger', Desmond slowly nods, 'No other young one…would have fought back…you were strong. Strong heart person, 'Desmond sort of smiles, 'But stupid! Still a child."

Desmond rolls his eyes.

"Two characteristics that suit me just find. 'Strong' and 'stupid'. At least they weren't in the same sentence."

Desmond sighs and starts to walk away. Ninat, in back, follows.

Back with the soldiers…

They drive in their jeeps. They try to use their GPS systems but there still not working, so they just use whatever 'roads' they can drive on. But they do bring up a machine that shows if there's any movement in the area. They scan up ahead and see yellow dots on the screen. One soldier points out there 2 clicks ahead of them. So the platoon stops the jeeps and get out. The re-examine the machine and see that there aren't really that much of them. One soldier indicates that's better than the whole civilization being there. One points out they must be hunting and leaving their home behind, all by itself. So for them, that's a good thing. But before they go to where they think the camp is, one soldier orders the men to place C-4 charges in certain areas in case they call back for reinforcements. They all rush out and cover the basic entry points to the location there going. With the charges set, the men move in the direction where the camp is leaving one soldier behind in the AMP suit.

At the camp…

Few Na'vi, some children, Dennis, Sarah, Augustine, Tan Jala and Marali are still at the camp. Not expecting a thing. All is quiet. The soldiers move up ahead stealthy not making any noise at all. Some move bushes out the way and see the camp ahead. They calculate that there are a few of them. Not any at all in the trees. And not expecting them to be in the trees, there way to high up to even climb up. They realize they blow the charges first to spook them. Then throw concussion grenades to blind and confuse them. Then, take as many 'prisoners' as possible. And resistance, kill. One soldier grabs the remote and arms the explosives. The soldiers get ready, the one soldier places his thumb on the red button.

Back with Desmond…

Desmond climbs up a small gathering of rocks. With Ninat in tow. Desmond looks back and lends out his hand to help her. Ninat looks and sees Desmond's hand. Desmond just stands there looking like a fool for a second. Ninat slowly goes to reach Desmond's hand, but all of a sudden, BOOOOOM! Each charge goes off causing the ground to shake. Everyone at the camp struggles wondering what's going on. Then all of a sudden, the soldiers jump out of behind the bushes and start firing and throwing concussion grenades. They go off and temporally stun the Na'vi. Augustine shakes her head, coughing trying to see. She sees soldiers walking around shooting anything that moves. She quickly grabs Dennis and Sarah and run deeper into the forest away from the trouble.

Back with Desmond and Ninat. Desmond hears the sound of the explosion recognizing that sound. Knowing it was a demolition charge. He quickly climbs up the batch of rocks and runs in the direction of the camp. Ninat sees and chases after Desmond. Desmond quickly runs as fast as he can to the direction of the camp.

_That was a C-4 charge! Military grade! I can never forget that sound. But what the hell is it doing all the way out here? Quaritch already loose his sense of patience?_

Ninat runs trying to catch up with Desmond. Desmond slides down a log with his shoes and falls on the dirt.

"Desmond!"

Desmond looks back and sees Ninat.

"Stop!" Ninat orders

Desmond looks back and forth. Ninat finally catches up to Desmond, breathlessly.

"No. Stay here."

She walks ahead. He narrows his eyes.

"'Stay here'? Like hell I am. I'm coming."

Ninat turns around spinning her bow around. Desmond moves his head back just moving the bow an inch away from his face.

"Don't come."

Desmond narrows his eyes really hard. Ninat lowers her bow and runs in the direction of the camp. Desmond stomps on the ground sighing hard. He rubs his hair back and looks in the direction of the camp.

"Screw it."

Desmond runs ahead but suddenly hears coughing. He looks in the direction and sees Dennis, Sarah and Augustine. Desmond looks.

"Guys? Guys! Hey guys!" Desmond yells waving his hand

The three look and Desmond runs at them. Augustine tries to talk but she's still suffering from the smoke.

"Desmond…', coughs, 'Desmond!" Augustine coughs ahead

Desmond stops right in front of the three. He sees them confused and barely standing.

"What the hell happened? There was an explosion."

"We', coughs, 'don't know. We heard an explosion and all of a sudden…gunfire. They were soldiers. Then all of a sudden they threw concussion grenades. Smoke was everywhere." Augustine explains

"Dammit…are you three alright?"

"I'm fine….the smoke is still in my lungs." Augustine explains

"My eyes are killing me." Dennis complains rubbing his eyes

"I-I-I'm fine…I think I'm fine." Sarah says checking herself

Desmond looks.

"You look fine to me."

Sarah nods.

"Desmond. There were still some Na'vi in the camp." Augustine explains

"Did they escape?"

"I don't know…they must have gotten shocked from the concussion rounds. You got to do something. Help them!"

Desmond looks in the direction of the camp. He looks back at Augustine.

"You don't have to tell me twice', starts to walk away, 'Stay here and stay out of sight. I don't want to have get your tails out of this mess."

Sarah runs ahead.

"Desmond, what are you going to do?"

Desmond looks back.

"Whatever I can."

Desmond turns back around and runs ahead. Sarah watches as Desmond disappears in the distance. Back with Desmond, he runs in the direction of the camp but notices smoke in the corner of his eye. He stops running and looks at it. He looks in the direction of the camp and back at the smoke. He turns and runs at the smoke. He brushes the smoke away from him and sees the craters left by the C-4 charges.

"Oh…man…" Desmond says rubbing his face

The place…is a disaster. Or worse a small war zone. Desmond looks at the remaining parts of this chunk of forest. Desmond looks around and suddenly hears the sound of stomping. He walks in the direction carefully and pears around a tree. He spots a soldier in an AMP suit guarding the jeeps the soldiers left behind.

"What do we got here?"

Desmond looks at the AMP suit guy looking in one direction. Desmond kneels and crawls towards one of the jeeps. He peeks around and the AMP suit turns around. Desmond flinches and tucks back behind the jeep. The soldier starts walking back and forth. Desmond looks and sees it's clear. Desmond carefully sticks to the jeeps side and slowly opens the door. It clicks, it screeches but doesn't attract the attention of the soldier. Desmond peers in the jeep and finds a weapon case. He unlocks it and grabs the Assault Rifle. Desmond walks away carefully not closing the door. He tip toes away. But the jeeps door closes and clicks hard. Desmond flinches and turns around.

"Huh?" Soldier wonders turning around

The AMP suit turns around and the Soldier sees Desmond.

"Hey!"

"Uh oh…"

"FREEZE!"

Desmond spins around and runs for it. The Soldier chases after Desmond. Desmond looks back and sees the AMP suit hot on his tail. He makes a sharp left and falls straight down a hill. The AMP suit and wonders how he can get down there. Desmond rolls and slams on the bottom hard. The rifle slides right next to Desmond and he pushes himself up.

"Oh man…can't I NOT fall down a hill?"

Desmond grabs the Rifle and runs ahead. Then all of a sudden the AMP Suit jumps out behind the trees and chases after Desmond. Desmond, literally GUNS it.

"Don't you guys ever give up!"

Desmond aims the rifle back and shoots at the cockpit of the AMP suit. The soldier tries to avoid the gunfire being shot at him as he tumbles around getting shot at. Desmond spins trying to avoid from tripping. He lowers the rifle and shoots at the legs. One of the power mechanics on the legs of the AMP suit discharge and create a power shortage causing the AMP suit to fall and the solider to crash. Desmond slides and looks back at the destruction he caused. He looks at the rifle and slides out the magazine. He sees some ammo left. There is, he pops it back in and walks up to the soldier. He aims around the arm and looks at the soldier. He's out and badly injured. Desmond sighs and sees some good faith in him to pull him out. Which he does. He leans him up against a tree and heads back to the Jeeps.

Back at the camp…

The worse has happen. Amongst the chaos. Tan Jala and Marali got captured. And when Ninat tried to help, she got caught herself. Hand cuffed behind the back and duct taped around the feet. They try to get out but it's no use. The soldiers gather together seeing the 'victory' they just made.

"Quaritch will be pleased!" Soldier #2

"I smell promotion." Soldier #1 sniffing

"I can picture a Star coming our way for this." Soldier #3 explains

"And I know what we can do to celebrate this wonderful victory." Soldier #1 explains

They all look at him, and Soldier #1 turns around looking at the three Na'vi they captured.

"I was out here the first night we met these animals. A lot of good men got hurt', looks hard at the three, 'Let's show these animals what we do to road kill."

The soldiers smile knowing what he means. The one soldier walks back to a jeep that nearby and hops in. He positions himself so straight ahead of them, are the three Na'vi are. Back with Desmond, he looks through a pair of binoculars of what's going to happen. He lowers them.

"Oh no."

He looks back at the jeeps and suddenly gets an idea. He looks back and forth and gets into one. He pushes the seat back as far back it will go, but it's not long enough, so Desmond lowers the seat and sits even funnier.

"Oh yeah, this is a great idea."

Desmond steps on the gas pedal and speeds off into the forest. Back with the soldier, he reaves the engine ready to 'run' over the three. Ninat sees what's going to happen, she looks at her mother and father. They also see what will happen too. The soldier changes gears and floors it right towards them. The soldiers cheers as the soldier gets closer and closer. Ninat shuts her eyes really hard ready for it to come. But suddenly, another engine is heard. The soldiers look around to find it, but suddenly, Desmond, in his jeep flies out of the floors and hits the ground hard. The soldier in the jeep sees Desmond coming right at the side of him. Desmond floors it and smashes right up against the soldier. Desmond hits it and crashes him right into a tree. Desmond hits the steering wheel hard. The other jeep falls and slams hard on the engine on top of it. The soldiers circle the area surrounding the accident. Desmond opens the door and falls on the ground pulling out the rifle. He turns his head and sees a soldier approaching. He fires a warning shot and the soldiers scatter. Desmond pushes himself up and peeks around the jeep. Desmond aims at a position the soldiers are in and shoots. They scatter again.

"Who the hell is that?" Soldier #2 shouts

"How the hell should I know?" Soldier #3 asks

"Get him!" Soldier #4 orders

Desmond sees a clear and runs towards Ninat and her parents. He slides back and fires another shot to stop the soldiers from approaching. Desmond approaching the three and sets down the rifle.

"How're yall doin? Sticking around?"

Desmond looks and see they don't understand him, barely understanding the joke he just said. Desmond shakes his head.

"No sense of humor whatsoever', examines the cuffs, 'I can't open these without the keys', looks at the tape around the feet, 'but I can take those off. Any of you got a knife?"

Ninat looks and quickly looks at Desmond.

"Desmond!"

Desmond turns around and suddenly, gets smacked in the face by one of the soldiers.

Several minutes later…

Desmond slowly opens his eyes and sees he's staring straight up. He blinks and moves up. A Soldier sees Desmond getting up.

"Hey! He's waking up!"

Desmond shakes his head and rubs his head. Desmond pushes himself up. The soldiers get itchy.

"Hey!" Soldier yells cocking rifle

Desmond rubs his head again and sees he's surrounded. Each of them pointing their weapons at them. Desmond scans the area.

_Five men. Armed. All pointing guns at me…odds are even?_

"Well, well, little animal awakens I see." Soldier #2 says

_Little?_

Desmond's three feet taller than this guy. He's looking up at him.

"So…you can drive…you can shoot…and I bet you thought you would save your alien friends is that right?"

Desmond looks.

_If I say a single word in English…they'll know I'm an Avatar and my cover is blown._

"Looks like you failed."

Desmond looks really hard at the guy. The Soldier sees.

"Giving me the hard look huh? Well, let's see how you look after this." Soldier #2 says nodding

Suddenly a soldier comes up behind Desmond and hits him hard on the head. Desmond falls to the ground rubbing his head. Ninat 'roars'. Desmond shakes his head.

"You seriously injured my friend in the car over there', Desmond looks and looks back down at the ground, 'And we're going to show you how he felt when you slammed him into a tree!"

The soldier nods and another solders slams down on Desmond. Then a different soldier does the same thing to Desmond in a different spot. Desmond starts to seriously get beaten up by these guys. The one soldier, he whips out his metal stick ready to slug it at Desmond's head. Desmond, gathers the 'energy' he needs, grows a serious face. The soldier gets ready to slug Desmond, but Desmond throws his arm up and grabs the soldiers hand to stop him. The soldiers back up to see Desmond even moving after the beating he just took. The soldier tries to force his arm down but Desmond keeps it where it is. He slowly looks up at the soldier, REALLY pissed off.

"You…have made the worse mistake…in your LIFE."

The soldier looks strange at Desmond and suddenly Desmond tackles the guy and shoves him into the ground. Desmond pushes himself up and punches the soldier in the face really hard. Two soldiers run up behind Desmond and grab him from both sides. He pull him back but Desmond slides his arms down elbowing each soldier in the stomach. He throws his arms back behind each of them and slams both of them right into each other. Tan Jala, Marali and Ninat watch as Desmond takes down each soldier by hand. Desmond hears one soldier running up right behind him. He spins around and kicks him right in the face landing him right on the ground. The last and final soldier pulls out his knife. Desmond sees and gets in his defensive stance. He yells and runs at Desmond. Desmond simply moves out of the way and trips the guy which causes him to slam on the ground. Desmond walks up to him and picks him up. He lifts him off the ground and tosses him like a doll on everyone else. Desmond breathes slowly and sees the badly injured men on the ground. They get up and see that there completely beaten.

"Get out of here! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The soldiers run away, barely. But the one soldier stays behind rubbing the blood off his nose. Desmond sees and walks to him.

"Want some help, I can give you a lift if you want."

He looks up at Desmond.

"Screw you."

Desmond sighs, but smiles. He kneels down and takes the pistol out of the holster and points it at him.

"I'm really not in the mood right now, so, I'm giving you one last chance. Oh, and by the way, give me the keys to the cuffs."

"No."

Desmond sighs. He points the gun at his head but puts it off to the side and shoots. The soldier covers his ear and yells from the pain.

"Turn, I can only yell this in your good ear', pushes him around, 'Give me the key asshole!"

Desmond cocks and puts it against his face. He stares at it with his eyes and moves back at Desmond.

"Lower, vest jacket pocket."

Desmond smiles.

"Thanks, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Desmond finds it and walks back to Ninat and her parents. The soldier gets up and limps out of there as quickly as he can. Desmond climbs the steps to the three and Desmond ducks the pistol behind his shorts. He kneels down and un-cuffs the three.

"Are you three alright?"

They rub their wrists as they get up taking off the duct tape around their ankles. Desmond takes a step down on the stairs and suddenly Augustine comes running out of the forest.

"Desmond! Desmond!"

Desmond looks and sees Augustine running towards him.

"Augustine!" Desmond yells waving at her

She runs up to Desmond.

"Are you alright?"

"Still alive."

She looks at Ninat and her parents.

"Are they okay?"

"Why don't you go and ask them, I just saved their tails."

"Good. Good work."

Desmond nods. Helen runs up to the three and asks if they are alright in Na'vi. Desmond looks in the direction where the soldiers ran but feels like something is wrong.

"Something doesn't feel right…"

Which is correct, the one soldier, who got punched in the face by Desmond drives back, alone. The rest retreated back to base, calling this guy 'crazy'. He floors it going back. Desmond tilts his head thinking it's nothing, but he hears the sound of an engine in the distance.

"Augustine."

Helen turns.

"What Desmond?"

"Tell them to stay back, this is going to get ugly really quick." Desmond says walking down the steps

Helen looks back and forth and finally looks at Tan Jala and Marali. Telling them everything is okay. Ninat watches as Desmond walks away. Desmond grabs the pistol and checks the ammo. He slides it back in and looks in the direction of the engine sound. He stares hard and suddenly the jeep pops out behind the trees. Desmond aims and starts shooting at the Jeep. The four flinch of hearing the sound of the pistol. Desmond walks forward shooting as the jeep speeds towards Desmond. The soldier ducks from the gunfire. Desmond jumps out of the way and the jeep totally missing Desmond. Desmond spins around still shooting and finally gets a shot off at the soldier hitting him in the soldier. He swerves as he sees a tree right in front of him. He jumps out of it and the jeep crashes. Desmond flinches to see it hit, he quickly runs to it. Ninat runs to it too, as she picks up her bow. Desmond aims at the jeep approaching it slowly. Desmond peeks behind him and sees Ninat aiming her bow at the jeep along with the arrow drawn. Desmond looks back at the Jeep and approaches the door. He grabs the handle and opens it, but only to discover that he bailed out right before he crashed. Desmond sighs in relief. He looks at the pistol in his hand and sees it's completely empty. He drops the gun and raises his hand.

"It's okay, it's empty."

Ninat lowers her bow. Desmond rubs his forehead and drops to his knees.

"Ow!"

Desmond was holding the pain from the beating the entire time.

"Desmond!" Ninat yells rushing to Desmond

She moves closer to Desmond as Desmond tries to stay afloat.

"Helen…get Helen…quick."

Ninat turns around.

"Helen!"

Helen turns around and rushes to Desmond and Ninat. She kneels down at Desmond.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"I don't know…my head is killing me."

"Okay, okay. Come on. Try and stand up."

Desmond gets up from Ninat and Helen.

"I got it from here Ninat. Thank you."

Ninat lets go of Desmond. She watches as Helen helps Desmond to their spot.

Back at Base in the Infirmary…

The soldiers get treated to their wounds. Major Miles walks back and forth from hearing the debrief of their stupid stunt.

"You went out there? You WENT OUT THERE?', none of them say anything, 'You went behind Quaritch's back, my back and almost got your self's killed out there! What were you thinking?"

Quaritch enters the room. Jake sees.

"Sir." Jake says saluting

"At ease Major', Jake eases up, Quaritch walks up to the men, 'So, these are the men who went out there?"

"Yes sir, I was just asking them about their little adventure and how it almost killed them."

"Hmm. I see. Jake, leave us alone. I would like to have a word with them."

"But Sir, I…"

"Major. Leave." Quaritch orders strictly

Jake stands there for a moment and nods to agreeing with that order. Jake leaves and Quaritch looks at the men on the beds.

"Who's the ring leader of this little circus?"

The men stay quiet, but they turn their heads at the man who thought of this idea. Quaritch sees.

"You?"

He sighs hard.

"Yes…yes sir, it was me."

Quaritch walks on over to the man.

"Well…all I got to say to you soldier…good job."

The soldier looks funny at Quaritch.

"Sir?"

"But next time time…trying not having your ego bigger then your gun."

Quaritch leaves the room. The soldiers look at one another and wonder what Quaritch even means.

Back out in the camp…

Night comes. Helen looks at Desmond's head. He took a pretty hard beating. Especially in his head area.

"Does this hurt?" Helen asks touching a part of Desmond's head

"No." Desmond says shaking his head.

"What about here?"

That part hurts Desmond.

"Ahh! Yeah, that right there hurt."

"I see. Let me look."

Helen looks.

"I see, they took it hard against you Desmond. I'm surprised your even alive."

"I'm not really here, remember doc?"

Helen and Desmond meet eyes. Helen smiles.

"YOU may not be here Desmond. But your body is still your body."

Desmond sighs softly.

"Yeah, and my mind is my mind."

"Yeah, like there is any in there anyway." Dennis comments

"Shut up Dennis."

"Well, it's true."

Sarah laughs. Desmond picks up a small rock and tosses it at Dennis.

"Ow! Watch it."

"Idiot."

"Well, I did all I could Desmond. Try to take it easy for a while."

"I would be lying if I said 'sure' Doc."

Helen looks at Desmond. Helen rolls her eyes.

"Why do I bother?"

"Because it's your job."

Desmond laughs. Suddenly Ninat comes by.

"Desmond."

Desmond looks around and looks up. Sees Ninat right above him.

"Father and mother want to speak with you."

Desmond narrows his eyes and looks at the trio. Helen nods.

"Go Desmond."

Desmond shrugs. He gets up and follows Ninat to her parents spot. Marali and Tan Jala talk to one another. Ninat and Desmond appear at the spot.

(Mother, Father, I See you.) Ninat says

Desmond kneels down.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Today we see you." Marali explains

Desmond nods.

(You fight differently. We never seen before.) Tan Jala explains

Desmond nods like he understands.

"We see the warrior in you. We see now."

"You see, you see? But what are you seeing here please?"

(We must learn from you. And you must learn from us.) Tan Jala says

(Our daughter will teach you our ways.)

(Mother!)

Marali looks at her daughter. Ninat looks at Desmond and back at her mother.

(No. I…I cannot.)

(Yes you will.)

Ninat sighs really hard.

(Teach him to speak and walk like us.)

Ninat looks away.

"My daughter will teach you. Teach you our ways."

"Your daughter? Ninat?', looks at Ninat, 'She? She's going to teach me? Can't it be somebody else?"

"It is decided!" Marali shouts

Desmond grunts and mumbles to himself.

"Learn quickly Desmond Miles. And let's hope the warrior in you, can be taught."

Desmond blinks and looks funny at Marali. Then he slowly looks at Ninat.

_This is going to be really fun._

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Readers. A lot has happened, and honestly, I gave it up and lost all interest in it, but it's bad on my part because I left it half done so I had to re-gather my thoughts to finish this chapter. So, now that I'm back, I'm going to work hard trying to finish it. So, now Desmond has shown 'the warrior' inside him to the clan leaders, Tan Jala and Marali want their daughter Ninat to teach Desmond. Desmond and Ninat are not exactly fond of the idea, but must do it anyway. More 'Avatar' stuff will be brought into the next chapter. And especially some deleted scenes that were not shown in the Avatar movie, so next time on Kid Avatar: Connection Chapter 7.**


End file.
